


Hollow

by KissMyAsh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Angst, Charas sorry, Depression, Embassador Frisk, Emotional Flowey, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk, Flowey Redemption, Frisk is going to suffer a lot to be honest, Frisk is sorry, Frisk went through all three runs, Hate Sex, I'm not sorry, Mettatons legs because why not, Minor Mettaton/Papyrus, Mom Toriel, Papyrus will be innocent, Possessive Sans, References to Genocide Route, Sans Is A Dick, Sans is fucked up, We need more puns, What Have I Done, Worst is yet to come, depressed Chara, mentally disturbed Frisk, on and off love, somewhat out of character Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAsh/pseuds/KissMyAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reset after genocide route, Frisk redeems herself but Sans remembers, and plans on making her thoroughly regret her actions. All the while she realises not all of her scars are healed that easily. After all, it was always her fault. No amount of trying could completely erase her actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At least she tried

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Creep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752618) by [KenyaKetchup (temptedmelibea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptedmelibea/pseuds/KenyaKetchup). 



> I haven't even gotten to the worst yet and I already respect Kenya more than a god at the moment. How did they do it.. Second fanfiction that was just kinda sitting there so I posted it. Sans will be out of character for a few chapters probably, sorry, there will be lots of depression, violence, and hate sex soo beware when reading.
> 
> Somewhat inspired by KenyaKetchups creep. Proper credits to them.

* * *

 

                               Frisk could handle it. She was fine. It was okay. She was strong, she could do this.

  
  


_                                                                       She couldn’t. She couldn’t. She couldn’t. She couldn’t.  _ **_She couldn’t_ ** _.  _

 

_               But they depended on her. They  _ **_needed_ ** _  her, she couldn’t back out now. Why did she agree to this? She wanted to take it back, back, back, she wished she never agreed to it. _

 

The shouting had never stopped, the room filled with yelling. Humans surrounded her, not the warm, compassionate, and loving monsters she was used to. No she was left alone, in a room with animals.

  
  


**_And she was scared. She needed help. But she was alone. No protection._ **

****  Why couldn’t they shut up!? She would explain if they’d just let her! Instead they screamed at her, hands grabbing her and shaking her half to death. Frisk couldn’t blame them though, they were scared,  **but so was she** .

 

“..P..plea..se! Just.. calm..dow-!” A hand ran across her face shutting her up immediately. 

 

“Shut up you filthy monster lover! You can’t possibly lie your way out of this one!” A well dressed man yelled. His hand was red, how hard had she been hit? Surely there was a mark, and…

 

She couldn’t breath, she tried. Once, twice, thrice, nothing. No air took shelter in her lungs, she shook violently, she wasn’t meant for this. She hated people. Hated the public, hated tightly packed rooms.

  
  


**_But there she was trying. She tried so much. Why did she try so much?_ **

  
  
  


**_Because Frisk loved them, that’s why._ **

**_…..then why weren’t they here with her?_ **

  
  


**_Because she could handle herself. She was a big girl. She wasn’t thirteen anymore._ **

 

**_But if they loved her back then, surely.._ **

 

**_……._ **

* * *

 

 

Two hours later she left the community center victorious. She had won the right to allow monsters building permits. They could open up shops, hospitals.. Schools, Toriel would be so happy..

  
  


**_But what did it cost her?_ **

 

It didn’t cost her a thing. She fought for that right out of love and dedication to the monsters. They deserved basic human rights.

 

**Liar _…._**

_ But she couldn’t be blamed. Toriel, mom, looked so happy when Frisk finally told her that she’d fight so Toriel could become a teacher… just like she always wanted. _

 

__ **If you give your all for the monsters, what will you have left?**

 

She laughed. It was bitter and cold, her shoulders shook slightly. It had gotten to the point where she couldn’t distinguish her thoughts from  _ theirs _ . 

****

**_I’ll have love, i’ll have friends and family… i’ll have everything I need._ **

 

They didn’t respond.

 

Frisk slumped down against the wall, sliding into the nearest alley way, she allowed her eyes to water as she attempted to calm her breathing.  _ It was fine, she was fine, nothing wrong could happen. She was...fine? _

 

Warm trails dripped down her cheeks as she stared at the end of the alley, it was a normal dead-end, but at the end, slumped against a dumpster, sat a half disintegrated monster.

 

….Bright down and orange sweater…

 

  ...long tail with small spikes..

       …. Armless…

**Look away, Frisk.**

  
  


But she couldn’t. Monster kid, sat moaning and whimpering in pain. His tail trying in vain to close the bleeding wound on his torso. His legs were already crumbled to dust…

 

He was dying.

 

        It was her fault.

                    If she hadn’t took so long  

                             Maybe she could have stopped this. 

**You couldn’t have. You’ve helped enough, somethings, just can’t be prevented.**

 

_ No.no.no. She could have done something,  _ **_anything_ ** _ , she tried **so hard** , for these things not to happen.  _ **_But sometimes, her best was just never enough._ **

 

She looked away as quickly as her head could turn, acid rose up her throat as she wrenched up a clear liquid, Her nails chipped as she dug them in the dirt, MK, didn’t last more than three minutes.

 

  When she looked up, he was gone. A pile of dust sitting peacefully underneath an oversized sweater. She crawled over to his remains, covering her face with her hands she sobbed, desperately crying out his name and apologizes. Shakily she reached into her jean pocket, producing the cell phone Alphys gave her, she stared at the contacts list.

 

 The police didn’t help. They refused to help monsters, or therefor anyone associated with monsters. Her vision blurred as she stared down at Sans’ contact picture. She could call him and it would be so easy. He could be so helpful.  **But then he wasn’t.**

 

**_He would be rough and tell her it’s her fault. If she could have done things better, she had the power, but she was scared to use it._ ** _ She was nothing but a  _ **_selfish, cowardice, brother killer._ **

 

She pressed his contact picture anyway.

 

**Stupid.**

 

                 One ring. Two. He picked up.

 

“Frisk?” He called out, his voice as relaxed and gruff as usual.

“S-sans!” She choked up, immediately clamping a hand over her mouth, because she was so  **_stupid_ ** ,  **_so fucking stupid and immature, she was nothing but a kid._ **

 

“What’s wrong? Frisk?! Fucking answer me!” the line cut out for a few minutes,” hold on, just stay there i’ll be there soon.” How he knew where she was at all times, she would never know.

 

Just as he promised, the dark alley lit up with blue, his presence looming over her. She could hear his breath hitch as he stared at the pile of dust. Her body coated in cyan as she slammed into the brick wall, his hand at her throat in seconds,”You have five seconds to answer me pal,  _ what the  _ **_fuck_ ** _ happened?” _

 

_ Her hand reached up to claw at his hand, and this was  _ **_so_ ** _ similar to the nightmares she had, to the things she had done and remembered. Dust scattered everywhere. Her hands coated in it. Her face splattered with bright red, and she  _ **_enjoyed_ ** _ it. _

 

“Four.”

 

_ Bones flew around her, lasers threatened to rip her to shreds and she dodged them all, she felt  _ **_free and unrestrained_ ** _ , and it was all  _ **_her_ ** _ , but it wasn’t. She wasn’t alone. She had help. She ignored it at first, but the urges, they got to her, and once she admitted that it  _ **_had_ ** _  felt good, she found that she  _ **_was no longer in control of her own body_ ** _. _

 

“Three.”

 

     Quietly she could hear Sans getting closer and closer to one, but she found herself not caring.

 

**I said I was sorry** …..

 

“..Wasn’t me..” She croaked out silently. Sans stopped counting and focused his glowing eye into hers.

 

“Explain.” He demanded and dropped her, watching her as if she was a killer.  **_Which that was exactly what she was._ **

 

“..’just got out of court case.. Won building rights… heard something, he was half dead when I arrived.”

 

Without replying he pulled out her soul, it’s normal red hue coated in bright blue, he inspected it from top to bottom, going as far as holding it in his hands despite knowing  **just how much it really hurt** .

 

His fingers dug into her soul, humming happily as it pulsed around his finger tips, not a single amount of hatred dwelling within. 

 

“Ah..sorry about that kiddo, looks like you are innocent.” He paused then added,” This time, but one slip up… and I won’t hesitate.”

She nodded and swallowed loudly as her soul returned to her, slightly injured from the pressure Sans applied to it.

 

His hand found hers as he gripped it roughly, enjoying hearing her bones groan from the hold, pulling her to her feet, he held her in a tight embrace. His skull nuzzling into her neck,”You know where to meet me tonight. Don’t even think about not coming.”

 

His jaw cracked open and he pressed his teeth into her shoulder, leaving a bright red mark. One of his hands tangled up in her hair, leaning her head sideways so he could bite harder.

 

Sans chuckled loudly when she winced,”I  _ love _ you.” He said mockingly before he left, the feeling of his teeth still lingered against her neck as she fell to the ground again. 

 

**He shouldn’t treat you like that, i’m sorry.**

**_For what?_ **

**Everything.**

**_It’s okay. Everything’s okay. I’m fine._ **

**...Liar..**

 

She allowed herself the security to sob next to her best friends dust, knowing that she wouldn't be able to later.

* * *

 


	2. At least they were loved.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very vague sex chapter, only because my friends sitting here looking at me like I kicked her grandma T.T
> 
> Also a word that's been on my mind.. Organanic. Becuase I fucked up in saying 'organic' so now it is organanic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sex and a small insight at Sans train of thought.

 

* * *

 

       Sweat beaded down her chest as she felt the sharp angles of bones dig into her skin. Bony fingers had sat tangled and caught in her short brown hair. His ribcage pressed down onto her chest smashing the air from her lungs.

 

She hated this. It hurt. Sans never took the time to insure that she liked it, to make sure that she was okay. As long as he got what he wanted. He’d give her what she wanted.

 

    His teeth collided with her lips, his tongue snaking its way into her mouth. She tried to push back, but it only egged him on. When she tried to pull away he’d follow, and eventually she’d find herself wedged tightly between the elder skeleton and the wall.

 

 When he did finally move back she gasped, trying to catch her breath,her eyes half lidded with effort,”pleease..”she rasped, trying to find her voice again,”..it hurtss.”

 

 _Shit_.

          Why was she so stupid? Out of all the _idiotic_ , _conceded_ , and **_naive_ ** things to say, she had the **_nerve_ ** to say that it hurt? Sans picked up on her thoughts, and in a familiar style her body was covered head to toe in blue.

 

         Her back grinded roughly into the wall, before being flung onto the ground, her breasts pressed near flat against the wood flooring as bones shot up tearing through the flesh of her thighs, and arms.

 

She screamed, more bones dug into her skin, Frisks body was flung, as effortlessly as a doll against the surfaces of his apartment. One of his hands covered her mouth his bones scraping against her skin, causing small droplets of blood to fall freely,”...’m sorry, yer going to hafta repeat that.. I don’t think I heard you correctly... **_Did you say it ‘hurt’?_ ** ”

 

       She nodded weakly tears spilled over his hand, in her suspended motion she watched as Sans shook, every bone in his body rattling, his laughter becoming more and more cynical and near bordering hysteria,”You stupid genocidic fucker. _You're_ in _pain_ ? Does _it hurt_?”

 

          When she didn’t show any sign of responding he laughed and slowly drug the bones out of her body, leaving her in a bloodied, crumpled mess on the floor. He dropped to his knees his hand shooting out to grab onto her forearm, where one lucky bone pierced through, squeezing it tightly he smiled when she cried out in pain, he lowered his head to her ear and let his tongue trace the shell of her ear before biting down on the tip,”.. _you should have thought of this when you took_ **_everyone_ ** _away from me.. Tori..Undyne.. Gillbyz.._ **_papyrus_ ** _. How did you kill him again? Oh yeah.. Somethin’ like this right?”_

 

Another bleached white projectile sailed out of the floor, just barely missing her neck, and then another, aimed for her back, and another, until she found herself slumped in his arms.  


     Her vision dotted with spots as his embrace grew tighter, the tips of his fingers digging into her shirt and ripping it down front. In a flick of his hands she was shirtless, countless bite marks littered her body, some weren’t even close to healed.

 

        Sans grinned as he looked at the area over her chest, most of the wounds were still bright pink and tender, he lowered his head, nuzzling into her chest before she heard the sickening clunk of his jaw unhinging, then she felt it.

 

       The familiar dull pain mixed in with the searing heat of skin breaking, again. It hurt so bad, but it _felt_ nice, it felt deserved. It was a special type of atonement for her. But what did she honestly know? She was ten ways fucked over, she couldn’t tell if she _loved_ him or if she _hated_ him.

 

Stockholm syndrome was a bitch. She wanted to leave, to get far far away from him, he was _the monster_ that tormented her every nightmare, Chara didn’t hold anything to Sans. At the same time, he was comforting, he knew of her every problem, **was your every problem** , he knew the hell she went through, because he went through it all, and more. It was her fault he was the way he is now.

 

There were some days where he _needed_ her, not for sex, not for a reminder, but he needed her for her. Somedays, he would call, tell her to come over, and they’d lie on the couch, doing nothing but being there for each other, a little proof that she wasn’t the demon that possessed her, and that Sans wasn’t the insane asshole he appeared to be.

 

They were only misunderstood. **_That’s why I love him._ **

 

 **_Because sometimes he’d cry in my arms, and tell me he was sorry, he didn’t mean it, he was lucky to have me,_ ** **or he’d fuck you relentlessly and blame you for everything, maybe even kill you a few times because he couldn’t fucking suck it up and deal with it.**

 

But never, not once, had he said,’I love you..’

 

         She respected that.

                                  That’s why she told him ‘I love you’ enough for the both of them.

 

         Because sometimes, even she doubted her own ability to love, or if she ever forgot that she did, on auto pilot she’d remind herself.

 

Anger building at her muteness, Sans took a moment to examine the newly reopened wound before inserting two fingers into the mangled flesh,”heh..Don’t fucking ignore me. I want to hear you scream.. _Scream louder than your victims did._ ”

 

And so she did. She screamed, each time he twisted his fingers, digging deeper into her flesh, choking when ever he decided to take his torture a bit farther, using his sharp phalanges to cut into her layer of muscle.

 

Crying out she bit onto his shoulder blade, tears spilling from her eyes as she practically felt her body being cut apart. Listening to his moan, she bit harder, hoping to give even a hint more pain to his pleasure.

 

Pulling his hand back he pushed his bloody fingers into her mouth, the taste of copper piling in and dribbling down her throat.

 

His eye flashed gold, and then she was again on the floor, crying out as her back hit the hardwood, blood pouring out of the holes in her back, mixing in between the small cracks and traveling downwards, staining the polished wood.

 

Sans placed his hand at her throat, rubbing his pelvis against her core, his other hand come down to trace circles above her bra,”Beg for it. Tell me how bad you want me.”

 

Whining she threw her head back, bucking against his hips as she felt her saliva water over her lips, she spoke hastily before her breath was once again cut off from her,”Please! Sans, god, I need youu! I want to feel you inside me!”

 

She spoke quickly, rehearsing the same lines over in her head, the ones she knew he liked, he was getting **so p r e d i c t i b l e**.

 

      “That’s right. I bet you want it hard huh? You want me to fuck your little cunt so hard you won’t be able to move for weeks, i’ll fucking leave your tiny ass bruises, any goddamned time you want, we can do this forever, _over and fucking over_ , wouldn’t that be fun?” He asked, one of his hands trailing underneath her sports bra to latch onto her breast, catching her nipple between the joint of her palm and forefinger, cutting enough for her blood to stain the purple material of her bra.

 

Using his hand as leverage he slipped the material over her breasts and lowered his head to grapple onto her free nipple. Sucking and biting at her nub as if a newborn he released her windpipe, his grin straining at hearing her shudder and gasp for breath.

 

Silently he trailed down to her jeans, fiddling with the button he popped them open and snapped the elastic of her panties against her skin leaving a red welt. She could feel her own dampness soaking into her panties and threatening to spill down the sides of her thighs. She had to have been a freak to get turned on in situations like this.

 

Who enjoyed getting fucked while they were slowly bleeding out? She had heard of masochistic fetishes before, sure, but _life threatening_ pain? She must have been some kind of weird bitch in her past life to deserve something like this, _oh wait, she was, she was a psychotic, genocidal, demon of a brat_.

 

**How many times will I have to say sorry for you to start defending yourself again?..... I promise to never take control again.. Just please make this stop?**

 

She had learned to tune out Chara’s begging the same way she learned to stop herself. Anything she could ever say would only fall upon deaf ears, the same way her pleas’ were.

 

Not even she had the mercy in her to forgive Chara.

 

“You amazing...every inch of you.. Of your soft.. **_Breakable_ **..body. You know you're mine right Frisk..? We’re meant for each other.. There’s nobody else, who could possibly fathom our pain. There’s only us.. Two undeniably fucked up people.. Right?” His voice was as mellow as always, sorrow and lust mixed into every word.

 

As horrible as it was.. He was right. When she was younger her crush on the skeleton couldn’t have been bigger, back when she hadn’t known any of the pain he hid, and the ironic thing was, when she found out his truth, she couldn’t be more infatuated. He was the same as her, only his _“crush”_ had made a darker turn than hers could have ever spiralled into.

 

“..Yeah.. i’ll never, ever, want to leave..” tears returned to her eyes as she locked her hands above his shoulders,”..cause you're all I _have_ left. You’re mine just as much as i’m yours, **_I love you_ **.”

 

                                                            And if it meant staying with the one she loved... **_She’d do anything for him._ **

                                                                                             Even something as meaningless as sex.

      Sex didn’t mean a thing. It was simply a physical form to get anger out. Not all the time, but it was the best thing, the best outlet. It would go by fast, she’d still get pleasure, and then it would be amazing, they’d live happily until something bad would happen. And bad things happened a lot in their tight knit community, but every drop of bad luck was her retribution, and eventually, her sins would be repaid, and they could have a real, non-violence ending.

 

_Until then, she’d endure as much as she needed too._

 

Enraptured by her words he wasted no time, cutting off her underwear he traced her soaking folds with his fingertips, his thumb coming up to trace circles on her clit. Bucking her hips forward she urged him to go further.

 

Hanging out her tongue in begging he eagerly captured her lips in a harsh kiss, his tongue probed her mouth before intertwining with her tongue, sucking on it and biting in rhythm with his fingers.

 

When he broke away a trail of spit followed dripping down onto Frisks chin, he observed her flushed face before chuckling, her eyes were slightly glazed over and her chest fell away with her heavy breathing, her blood had lessened in its journey out of her body and now coated the area and herself in a red sheen,”Beautiful..”he crooned taking the time to stroke the visible skin of her thigh,”perfect as a picture.. And all mine, mine, mine, every part of you, when you're innocent, when you're upset, happy, and when you’re my nightmare, my center of hatred.. _my killer_. You’re perfect and all mine.”

 

Without any warning he thrusted deep inside of her, Frisk felt her mouth open and her toes curl, no matter how many times he’d fucked her she’d never get over the first thrust.

“ _Fuck!_ ” And neither would he, apparently.

 

She could feel every time her muscles clenched, every deep touch where he would rub against her _just right,_ her fingers tightening into the flesh of her hips enough to draw blood. Her body felt like it was covered in flames, the unbearable heat building in her chest to travel deep into her abdomen, coiling tightly like a snake ready to strike.

 

He drew in a breath before pounding over and over, pausing only slightly to lift a thigh over his shoulder, if possible going deeper into her throbbing vagina. Her screams and his grunts filled the room with the lewd sound of his bones slamming against her skin, and she relished in it.

 

“Ahn~! Sans! ..ha..Harder please!!” She moaned out, her back arching off the floor, tingles spread up and down her spine, she loved it, she loved feeling him inside of her, she loved it all, especially when he was so rough she wouldn’t be able to walk straight for weeks.

 

He moaned out her name before complying, he flipped her, her belly once more held flat on the ground, her breasts being tightly pressed against her chest, his dick coming out in fast strokes,”That’s right you dirty bitch, say my name, beg for me.”

 

Sweat dripped off of his skull and his cyan iris flamed intensely, staring at her face as it twisted in ecstasy, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, brushing against his dull canines.

Sans growled, his eyes burning Frisks image into his brain, lifting his hand he buried it into her hair, twisting the short locks until it was tangled around his phalanges, jerking back roughly, he took in a deep breath when she moaned, baring her throat out he flicked his tongue, lapping at the salty taste of her skin.

 

Sucking down he looked down at his work, Frisk sat a writhing mess under him and panting out his name as if he was the only thing she believed in. Feeling his oncoming orgasm he bit down, his teeth sinking into her soft flesh, he watched as she tilted her head back more, her mouth opening and eyes shrinking as she met her limit, her core throbbing hard against his cock as she screamed out his name.

 

Dropping her fast, her nails dug into the wood in an attempt to stabilize herself. He grunted as he shifted again, a frail attempt to push off his own orgasm, but when she rocked back, meeting his hips with hers he lost it.

 

He pushed his head back and gave a final thrust before emptying his load into her, his own actions copying hers as he panted out her own name. He laughed dryly before pulling out, dropping down onto the smaller girl below him.

 

Sans watched in satisfaction as she curled into him, her breathing still ragged and with no particular pattern, he felt a tiny part of himself wince when she smiled and pressed a kiss onto his skull,”..’love you sans..”

 

He felt his eye sockets darken before he slowly got off the floor, taking in the damage he had done. The walls were beaten up and the blood had thoroughly soaked into the floor boards. Frisk sat curled in on herself sleeping peacefully, blood still pouring out of her back from the rough mistreatment.  

 

 _He didn’t understand why she told him she loved him as much as he did. He didn’t deserve it. He couldn’t even reply back, he couldn't tell_ **_that monster_ ** _he loved her, and even if he could,_ **_he doubted if he even remembered how to love._ **

 

The skeleton gently picked her up, cradling her against his ribs as he walked back to his bedroom, keeping her on her belly he wrapped her up, stopping her from completely bleeding out. Taking in her pale skin and the dark rings beneath her eyes he grinned, because she was so vulnerable, weak and defenseless, because she was his and only his.

 

She wouldn’t be able to fight back even if she tried, and yet he _hated her_ , not _her_ , but **chara** , Frisk wasn’t guilty, and yet she was, it was a complicated and it was a mess that not even he could figure out.

 

           But because he was so **goddamned scared and obsessed** , he did this to her, Sans knew damn well how much she loved him, and he knew how damn much he ( _loved?) obsessed over_ her. He had the chance to stop and make it right but he couldn’t. He was scared like a **_goddamned irresponsible child,_ ** he didn’t want to wake up one day to find he was still underground, he didn’t want to restart everything. And he held the piece responsible for it. He wouldn’t let go, not anymore. But none of it mattered, Frisk loved him. She **_always_ ** would. He’d make sure of it, because he was that **_Weak, stupid and scared_ ** . He wouldn’t let her slip between his fingers because she was **_H i s_ ** and he would **_n e v e r   l e t   h e r   g o_ **.

* * *

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have had this up sooner but i went to the beach yesterday. And might I add im every bit pale as a girl who spends her time inside on the computer so I sunburned like a biiiitch. Hope this chapter was good enough, i only lightly skimmed it for errors, and as I said in summary i couldn't make it as i wanted because of my very christian friend reading over my shoulder as i wrote/typed this. Leave a comment I love reading 'em.


	3. Step by step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning before mourning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *is sorry for somewhat short chapter
> 
> the next chapter is decently lengthy so I cut out a bit of this one, hope its good enough. 
> 
> Also i'd just want to clarify, Sans has a dark love for frisk, he obsesses over her yes, but he doesn't want to admit to himself that he truly loves her, he thinks its more like a parasitic love you could say? I know how I want it.. it's just kinda complicated to put into words..

* * *

 

Frisk sighed contently when the warm light of morning splashed onto her face. She was sunk deep into her lover's soft, and very fluffy bed, the warmth of his covers making her mind haze and yearn to dive under like a child. She stilled slightly when she noticed she was still very much naked and noticed there was a bony arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

 

The skeleton had followed her train of thought, he himself was mostly hidden  under the covers, only his closed sockets peeking out. His forever going grin had drooped in his sleep, leaving a slight frown. She giggled and leaned down to press a kiss against his skull, he looked natural, at peace almost.

 

She absolutely adored when he slept, he would mumble something she couldn’t understand and twist and turn like a child, it was the only time he seemed to get a break, and it was cute, dammit. 

 

Looking over she grimaced at the time, it was nearing noon and if she didn’t stop by her mother's she would be in a blind panic searching for her. 

 

_ And there’s still  _ **_that_ ** _ problem to address. _

 

Frisks’ mood soured immediately, Monster Kid was still sitting a pile of dust in some random alley way, hopefully the wind hadn’t picked up and scattered his dust.. 

 

Then there were his parents! Oh god.. She hadn’t thought to tell them, they must have been heart broken.. It was all her..

 

Shaking her head she jumped out of Sans embrace and onto the cold floor, the chill breaking her thought process. The human groaned as she took notice that her clothes were now nothing more than a pile of rags in the corner of the room. She was running out of sweaters and her mother could only make two a month.

 

Taking another fleeting look at the elder skeleton she snuck over to his dresser, grabbing randomly she pulled out a white T-shirt, red dusted over her cheeks as she held it to her nose, she would never admit it, but she loved how he smelled. 

 

Gliding off into the bathroom she slipped into the shower and vigorously scrubbed at her skin, attempting to take off any smell of sex that lingered on her body. Reaching over she grabbed her shampoo,  _ she was only slightly happy that he didn’t throw it out, because it was just shampoo not anything important _ , she lathered her hair twice before enjoying the hot water.

* * *

 

Once she had dried off she shimmied into the shirt and laughed at herself in the mirror, the shirt was  _ huge, _ it came down to her thighs and twirled around her as if it were a dress.

 

Surprisingly when she exited the bathroom Sans was up, he sat on the couch chugging a cup of coffee, his eyes snapped up to hers and his grin slowly took place,”Ya’ know.. As much as I love seeing you in my clothes, I like ‘em better off.”

 

She only hummed in response, flopping ungracefully on the couch so that she laid her head on his ribcage,”Your up early.. I gotta go in a bit,” She spoke softly hoping he wouldn’t react harshly.

 

His bones stilled as he looked down at her, his pinpricks of light dropping down to the size of a needle’s point,”Where do ya’ think you're going,  _ kiddo _ ?” His fingers came up to comb her still wet hair, scraping lightly against her scalp.

 

“Gotta check in with mom.. And go make the trip to MK’s house..” She winced when his hand tightened around her locks. He moved her head jerkily, forcing her to look up at him.

 

“Just text Tori that you’re with me. And Mk’s parent’s can wait ‘till later.” His voice whispered into her ear, she knew what he was doing, and it usually worked,  _ but not this time _ .

“Sans! I can’t.. I haven’t talked with mom for a week now! And his parent’s deserve to know that-!” She was abruptly cut off when his teeth pressed onto her lips, his tongue forcing her mouth open, his glowing appendage jabbing roughly at her tongue. When he pulled back both of his eyes were pitch black.

 

“And tell them what? You were responsible for their only son's death?”He asked, she jumped back hurt blooming over her face,”No! I didn’t.. I didn’t cause him to..” He clicked his tongue in distain before he pulled her back down onto his lap,”Don’t lie. It doesn’t suit a murder like you, we. can. go. later.” And like that his hand resumed running through her hair.

 

Angry she let the tears build up in the corners of her eyes before turning on her side, digging her hands into his shorts to hold onto one of his femurs. His thumb descended to her cheeks, wiping away any tears that fell,”You know I do this because I care.. Don’t be like that, Frisky.”

 

Closing her eyes she attempted to calm her breath, counting to ten in hopes she wouldn’t start hiccuping and crying herself sick like a child. Huffing out she whispered, hating how her voice shook,”..I..i know Sans.”

 

He chuckled, raising her torso so she leaned against his chest, taking in the scent of her shampoo he cooed softly, his hands drifting to massage her collarbone, and then sneakily sliding down to knead her still sore breasts. Idly he traced his fingers over her nipple watching carefully as it stood erect.

 

Ducking her head into his chest to stifle a moan she hurried to jump off of the skeleton, his eyes lost their lights as he watched frisk run into the kitchen area of his flat. Growling lowly he turned back to the Tv in order to calm down although internally he was raging to get up and  _ make her  _ **_know_ ** _ just who she belonged to _ .

 

He had to be careful, take it step by step, the human had reminded him of an animal. She was constantly backed into a corner,  _ thanks to him _ , and as such acted with fickle emotions guiding her. Frisk would learn though. Soon she’d  _ give up just like he did _ , and then  _ maybe,  _ just  _ maybe _ they could both  _ make something of their lives, with each other. _

 

No more loops, resets, or repeated days,  _ something  _ **_fresh and new_ ** , no playing hero, but a new chance. They could be so much, they could find more than a mutual obsession with each other,  **_but only each other_ ** _ , they were meant to be.  _ **_Had to be_ ** , why else would they have to go through this shit together. And only Frisk and himself could handle it, could handle how much blood that covered both of their hands, and could bare the sheer insanity of it. He had dreamed, often in fact, of a timeline beyond the underground, beyond the time distortions, ones where vengeful spirits stayed just that,  _ dead _ , pitiful, and only remembered in tales of long since passed. 

 

Those were the timelines where he felt it, where he  _ knew _ something could have happened in them, he would see it painted beautifully, he and Frisk loved in a normal relationship, not ripping new wounds nor licking them, but healing,  _ moving on _ , in those worlds he had seen as far as themselves getting married, and  **_those were the ones he hated most_ ** .

 

Because it wasn’t fucking fair. Why did it have to be them? What gods did they piss off to live how they were now? Why couldn’t they have the happiness that seemed to drift peacefully in the air.

 

As much as he pondered over it he refused to look at the answer that sat clear in front of him,  _ it was because he couldn’t let go _ and she  _ couldn’t forget the ones she couldn’t save _ .

 

The ones she couldn’t save… there were many on the list, and it seemed to expand every passing year that they lived on the surface. You could only do so much.. Humans were too fragile minded, and too many of his kind had been too naive. 

 

Frisk tried hard. She’d work herself to death if he didn’t intervene, not that she’d make much progress, those bastards who worked for the government had always refused to be cooperative, so Frisk sacrificed everything she could, just to allow those monsters who fought for it a decent life. It wasn’t much but his girlfriend had made as much progress as she could possibly go without going back two steps.

 

Speaking of, a lightweight dipped the cushions  breaking him from his trance, she sat,  _ as far as possible _ from him as if she was scared, and yet, in her outstretched hand was a ketchup bottle. He took it, going the extra way so his hand wouldn't brush against hers.

_                          ..Because she  _ **_gave up_ ** _ so much  _ **_for the littlest of things_ ** _ he felt horrible, and it never failed to remind him just how much he lov... _ **_obsessed_ ** _ , over her. Someone who was so  _ **_determined_ ** _ to get what she wanted that she’d  _ **_lose_ ** _ most of it in the progress _ .

 

All of the lives they met in Frisk never changed, whether it was a run where she would get beaten back in forth to death in order for  _ them _ , everyone, to be happy, or the ones where she would  _ kill _ just to stay alive. Determination never failed to fuel her, it was a terrifying dance that he was addicted to watching.

 

_                      He  _ **_loved_ ** _ those, the times where she’d be so lost in bloodlust where they could spend well over a thousand loops killing each other to get rid of frustration and pent up nerves, because when all was said and done, they could  _ **_restart_ ** _ like it never happened. _

 

Slamming the bottle down onto the coffee table he observed her from the corner of his eye, she sat with her own cup in hand, sipping what could only be golden flower tea. Her eyes were glazed over in a half opened trance, a small, not happy nor upset smile winded on her lips. His soul skipped a beat, guilt and desire filling it.

 

Grinding his teeth together he nudged her gently,”Go get dressed.” Another beat was skipped as an ecstatic expression broke through the once serene, her eyes sparkled brightly as she captured him in a hug,”Thank you.”

 

She jogged off into the bedroom not giving him even a second to reconsider, to bury his hands in her hair and  _ find someway to keep her here _ , closing his eyes and releasing a sigh for what could have been the eighth today he chuckled softly at how pathetic he was when it came down to Frisk.

* * *

 


	4. Say goodbye to me,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisky delivers MK back home and decides to remain at goatmoms house for a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For for the shortness and lateness, depressions a bitch.
> 
> If it feels rushed it was, and i'm sorry. Please excuse Frisks' bs swappy feely shit on her opinion on Sans cause it's a like a Bi-polar thing for her, she loves him even though he hurts her, they've both got some jealously problems. It's just a goddamn mess i'll get into later. Long v short, she LOVES and loves him and is aware of his bullshittery. 
> 
> ..ima go back to my 'fuck off you useless piece of shit' corner T.T

**_Hollow_ **

* * *

 

  It hadn’t took Frisk long to get dressed, despite the fact Sans had half of her clothes only a few items were suited for the day. Pulling out her black button up shirt and dark grey jeans she slipped them on, remembering her undergarments at the last second.

 

  At the door sans sat waiting for her, she wanted to scold him for his choice in dress but held her tongue,  _ she really didn’t need or want to argue with him today _ . Pulling on her normal boots she placed her hand in his, feeling the wonderful pull and push of his teleports, thankfully she got over the vertigo long ago.

 

  When her eyes opened she was greeted with the drab surroundings of the alley way, holding onto his hand tighter he followed her silently, giving her the space she needed. The dust had stayed, his striped sweater managing to retain most, if not all of his remains.

 

  Scooping down she cradled the cloth in her arms, flinging back when a tad of the dust clung to her shirt. Shaking she leaned into Sans’ arms, taking in his warmth and stability,”..are you going to be okay?”

 

  Nodding she gasped out a few breaths before slipping into her emotionless mask. Turning to him she moved from his grip, ready to get the day over with. She wanted to be back at the apartment, still cuddled in his bed. Pressed up tightly in a world unaware. She wanted to go home,  _ her real home _ , where Toriel stayed with open arms, a pie cooling on the window seal, and an outflow of advice that always made her feel warm inside.

 

  But that would have to wait until later. Maybe she could ask Sans if she could stay for a while, just enough for her to calm down. Enough time with mom healed everything. If she played her cards right he couldn’t say no to her and if she was lucky she would be able to stay for a week, maybe two.

 

  “Let’s go. It’s just a few blocks from here…”She called to him, already leaving the dreary alleyway. Humans and monsters alike passed by her, most of the humans flinching away when they noticed Sans trailing behind her. The monsters who knew her stopped and offered their condolences, more than a couple had knew the young boy that followed her around and each took their time to mourn and ask her if she was okay.

 

  When they finally got free she stared blankly at the building that loomed over her, all over the windows were of Mk.

**_Missing monster: please bring back our little boy_ **

 

**_Last seen wearing striped sweater, and armless._ **

**_….._ **

 

   The rest was mindless drabble. She knew that no one had helped look for him.. It was a cruel world indeed.

 

  Ahead Sans head the door open, his expression downcast and silent. Walking up the eight stories, each monster room she passed a heavy feeling of guilt and regret buried deeper into her gut.  

 

  When she got to the  _ monster _ residents she felt horribly numb, with the sweater clutched tightly to her chest she considered running off, his parents would never have to know. They wouldn’t have to see his dust.

 

_                                                                                 You know that’s not right… They deserve to know.. _

 

    Frisk already knew what Chara would say so they didn't flinch when she replied.

 

  The door opened and screams filled her ears before she could even process what had occurred. Her arms were lighter, the physical representation of her burden lifted from her. Her friend was now in the arms of his mother, she sat with her son cradled in her arms, her tears dripping from her face and mixing into the dust. And Frisk almost wanted to rush her, take her friend back into her arms, but she couldn’t,  _ because it wasn’t her place _ .

 

  Taken back she stumbled back the force of her next words hitting her straight in her soul, because deep down she knew it was true,”You! This..this is all your fault! You.. stupid human! My baby...my poor baby boy.. Ah..ha ha..” Her sobs vanished, leaving in it’s wake a hysterical laugh.

  
  


    A male soon came behind her, mumbling a soft sorry in a way that was so similar to her lost friend it hurt, even as the door closed she could still hear the wails and accusations. 

 

_ Don’t listen to her Frisk. That’s not true.. You didn’t do anything wrong. _

_                                                                                             You didn’t kill anybody… it’s a good run, okay? _

 

  Chara was a terrible liar.

 

_ I’m not lying. _

 

  She let her hands roam freely, her right hand covering her eye and her left tangled itself in her hair. Rocking numbly back and forth of her heels she held her breath, as if baiting her tears. She couldn’t let any fall, she didn’t deserve to let them fall.

 

  Another set of arms wrapped around her, and she allowed herself the comfort, _because she knew what they were, they were familiar, they were the_ ** _tight_** _and_ ** _restricting_** _arms of Sans._ They were the same, didn’t change and were unyielding, they held her tight and kept her in place, nothing could hurt her when she was with him. She was Safe.

 

  Frisk felt the hot breath hovering by her ear, the weight of his ribcage pressing into her back and the intoxicating smell surrounding her like a cradle,  _ he was her walls, and she was okay _ ,”...c’mon back to me Frisk. You're okay. Let’s go.. Don’t you wanna see Tori?”

 

   “Sans” she croaked out, her hands reaching out and holding tightly onto his arms, preventing him from removing himself from her, not that he wanted to,”tell me it wasn’t me fault.”

 

  “..”,He didn’t reply.

 

  “Sans.. please tell me it wasn’t my fault.. I-i can’t… please.” She whimpered, tears building at the corners of her eyes and she felt  _ so useless _ because she promised she wouldn’t cry over things she couldn’t prevent anymore.

 

  “It’s not your fault.”He told her, in his standard monotone voice, and she knew it was false, she told him to tell her after all, but still it made her feel better, because he didn’t speak to her in pity, or remorse, or false happiness.  

 

  He told her the truth, even though she forced him to tell lies. But that’s fine. She was happy with that. She was happy with lies, because that’s what she was made of.

 

  “Yeah. You're right, i’m.. I’m just being silly! Let’s go to mom’s I bet she’s baking something sweet.” And in the back of her mind she pushing away Chara’s hollow chuckle.

 

_ The road of denial is a long and.. Stupid one Frisk.. You have to accept things eventually. _

 

  She refused to. Her hands dropped and she was soon washed in the fluid, melting feeling of the tears in the space time.

* * *

 

  
  


  “O-oh dear… my child, come here.” Toriel. Her mom stood in her warming glory, her hands out stretched and a knowing grimace on her face. She took no time in burying her face in her mom’s tunic, the soft fabric closing in on her body and if she concentrated enough she could feel the heat of her mother's soul washing out of her in waves.

 

  Due to Toriels’ immense height and strength she had no problem lifting her off of the ground, holding her as if she was a toddler. Her hold was gentle, frail, as if she was lifting glass, and in Frisks’ case she might have been.

 

  One of her paws brushing through her hair and the soft melody that the ex queen hummed left her drained, melting into the hug she felt her lips twitch as the cool chill of her healing magic wrapped itself around her soul. Although she could not heal Frisks’ pain she could relax her in a way only a mother could, a way only  _ she _ could.

 

  “Would you like to stay the night? I have missed you my child, while you are an adult, I cannot help myself from worrying, Sans, he is an understanding man, he’ll be okay by himself for a short period.” She coaxed, even if Frisk really didn’t need her to, she jumped at the opportunity, but she couldn’t help herself when her mom described Sans, he really was  **_so_ ** understanding.

 

  A snort passed by without her finding it in her heart to care.

 

  “I’d love to mom, thanks.” You spoke quietly not minding Chara sigh in relief.

 

_                                                                              I’m glad. It’s not good for you. He’s not good for you. _

 

  She knew that though, and she’d rather not be reminded of him at that particular moment.

 

_                                                                                   ...not even my relationships were that bad. _

 

  They choose not to answer that. She was her own person, and made her own choices, fought her own battles, and  _ gave their mercy and love _ when she wanted.

 

  Pushing Chara aside because they honestly were no help they padded softly up to their room and paused for a few minutes relishing the fact that they were home.

 

  It was a warm comforting sensation, the air of course stayed filled with cinnamon and fire magic, the carpet, ridiculously plush, and not a spec of dust in place and it was so Toriel that it hurt. Rushing to her bed she wasted no time in bundling under the covers, face down and eyes just barely showing from the pillow. 

 

  One thing was for sure, she needed to drop by more often.

 

                                                                                Chara hummed in agreement before slipping under herself.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear in mind i didn't get to edit it much or barely at all and this was all written in a blank state of mind. I should find a beta reader >.


	5. Mom's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mom bonding, Toriel has unsurprisingly a well viced wisdom that everyone should abide by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, I rewrote this atleast three times, I wanted to put the point out there with Toriel, cause I feel like she's looked over, she would give some damn good advice about love, also if anyone makes you feel worthless in a relationship don't take that shit. You are a wonderful person and don't deserve that. Welp, I'm always here if anyone needs to talk ^.^
> 
> I find Toriel instead of momly is more like a grandma, i dunno why. Chapter is slight dull I admit that, sorry please know I tried to make it as interesting as possible!

**_Hollow_ **

* * *

 

When she woke up she grinned happily at the sight of still warm pie sitting by her head. Reaching over and flicking on the lamp she stretched relaxing at the pops of her back, neck, and ankles. Picking up the fork Frisk could feel the drool attempting to break from her lips, the pie on her lap called out to her.

 

_ Eat me, _ It said, or maybe that was Chara speaking, but she digressed, the pie was asking for it. Without a second more of hesitation she dug in, making sure not even a crumb was left over. Moaning when the sweet confection was all gone she popped her head up to the door, Toriel held her paw over her mouth and in the other her phone.

 

Blushing in embarrassment her mother had decided she tortured her daughter enough and sat by her on her bed, taking the plate from her hands,”My child, if you missed my pie so much you could have stopped by anytime, I would be glad to make it for you.”

 

Her furry thumb had glazed over her cheek brushing back a few crumbs that lingered,”You haven’t changed at all. When I look at you I still see that young child from years ago.”

 

Smiling Frisk buried her head in her mother's robe,”Moooom! I’ma adult now.”

 

“I know, I know, but you’ll always be my child.” Humming her approval she rose from the bed,”Well I have already drawn you a bath, when you get out I shall have a few board games set out for the two of us, today will be most excellent!”

 

Laughing at Toriels old manor of speaking they reluctantly slid out of bed, grabbing a pair of short shorts and a plain magenta sweater that fell to her knees she made her way to the bathroom. As promised there was a huge tub of steaming water awaiting.

 

She had decided that an hour long soak was a fantastic idea.

* * *

“Finally out? My I was beginning to wonder  _ water _ you were doing.” Her mother was sitting in her comfy chair a book in hand as usual, she had her fire going and she had drug out two large blankets. A beanbag chair had sat across from her mother's old reading one, a table in between.

 

While she planted herself in her worn beanbag she noticed the first game opened,  _ Monopoly! _ , that was new, most of the time it was the last game played, seeing how both of them could go hours battling for the last house or going back in forth on hotel debts.

 

Still she couldn’t let her mother get away with such a terrific pun,”C’mon mom that was a  _ wash _ even for you. I expected better from a mom-edian like yourself.”   
  


Chuckling mom righted herself and picked out her character, a small tea pot and handed Frisk her flower,”Well it’s not like I can get much practice, i’m afraid I simply can’t beat that lazy bones, and your my daughter, you're getting taught by the best afterall.”

 

“Sans doesn’t have anything on you, your the best mom.” Lowering her voice she attempted to change the topic,”This time i’ll get St. Ebbot before you.”

 

“Your on my child!”

 

.

 

_ Things are tense! Only one space open before you can get you monopoly! But with mom around the corner can you succeed to beat her to it?! _

 

Frisk inwardly snorted at Chara’s narration as she held the dice in her hands, blowing on them and shaking them for good luck.  _ Come on Frisk! We neeed to get Marvin's Garden. _

 

Releasing a final breath she glared at the board with determination and threw the dice in the center. 

 

**_C’mon…_ **

 

**_4…_ **

 

**_2!!_ ** _  Fuck! No, no, no,no! _

 

All she could do is look blankly as her mother snatched the opportunity and claimed her land-- successfully cock blocking her monopoly. With the same ease she rolled around to ‘Go!’ and won eight hundred dollars.

 

When she landed on Toriels’ reds she didn’t even bother to mortgage her properties and declared bankrupt immediately. Moaning in defeat Frisk wasted no time in slamming her head onto the table,  _ Well.. Mom; 9 Us; 5… We..We really suck at monopoly don’t we? _

 

Nodding sagely in agreement they pulled their sweater over her knees and sucked their arm’s into their warm cove. It was undeniable, Goat mom was best at monopoly. Five minutes into their sulking their mom returned two tea cups in either hand. 

 

“That was a well played game, my child. Although your bargaining skills need tuning.” She spoke with only a slight air of proudness that disrupted the motherly aura. Not surprisingly time had flew, two hours anddddd, fourteen? Fifteen, Minutes had passed.

 

“Thanks mom. Good game.”She mumbled back not truly paying attention, she adored her mother but she often found herself in a slump when she wasn’t around Sans, it had been months since she had met up with anyone but her mother and she wondered if she would even  _ want _ to see them. Had they changed? Was she still their favourite human? Did Papyrus finally get his masters degree in culinary arts like he wanted?

 

She hated feeling so left out of the loop, Frisk despite their independance hated to be alone. She often felt alone enough, both she  _ and chara _ had wanted to talk to everyone so bad that it hurt, but she wouldn’t interfere with their activities. 

 

_ Undyne worked as a professional trainer. Alphys now held a albeit low- position in an IT facility. Muffet and Grillby would soon be opening their own businesses. Even Papyrus moved faster than you  _ **_are_ ** _ … hah.. As pathetic as you are, I understand.. We really should see them soon though. _

 

**_Mhmm. We’ll have to ask Sans later._ **

 

Never would she had known there could be a day where Chara missed and craved their friends presences. Their mom-- god if she wasn’t a gift, the woman was a mind reader, had to have been as if picking up the change in the air she had pushed them into the kitchen to start baking a load of sweets that they would more than likely take home.

 

_ I wish Asriel was here _ .

 

It was only a whisper in the back of her mind but Frisk didn’t bother to object, instead she began to hum the eerie tune from waterfall, right now they could both relax and they enjoyed their time together with mom, dear Asgore, did they ever remind themselves how much they loved her?

* * *

The day had blown by far too quick for their tastes, all of the pastries were sitting on the long counter tops to cool. In only four hours the both of them had managed to make enough sweets for muffet to be jealous. Two pie’s, five batches of cookies, brownies, pralines and even a king cake, Toriel surveyed over the various confections and laughed nervously,”Perhaps, we got a bit carried away?”

 

“Yes, yes we did.” With a shared look Frisk and their mother doubled over in laughter, hooking their arms together in attempt to not fall flat on the floor. Wiping fat tears from her eyes her mother sighed in happiness.

 

“We should do this more often, not the perverse amount of baking but, simply spending time together, next time we should invite the rest. I’m sure they’d be glad to see you.” Confusion must have bubbled over onto her expression when the motherly queen wrapped her arms around her adopted daughter,”I am not stupid my child. I too was young once, when you find the one you love with all your heart you forget about things.”

 

“Sans is just like Asgore, honestly. He would never let me leave his sight, showered me in affection twenty four seven, it was.. Well, how can i put this, amazing. He made me feel like I was the only woman in the underground. Unfortunately, it got annoying incredibly fast. I eventually had to put my foot down.”

 

Nuzzling into Toriel’s warm fur she urged her to go on,” I told him,’ I am not made from glass, nor will I break.’ He understood the coddling was going to far and let me have my space. Child, don’t let anyone, especially the one you love take your freedom, choices, or even your security from you. You are your own person.”

 

Tears slowly built in her eyes, tightening their hold around their mother they could only murmur,’thank you’s’ over and over again. Releasing Toriel slowly they wiped their nose on their arm, very much feeling like a small child again,”Yeah. Thanks mom, I really needed that. I just  _ love _ him so much but it get’s lonely you know..?”

 

Humming the former queen nodded and shuffled over to the plates,”I know, but, as I firmly believe in, sweets can make even the worse aches dull. Besides I.. I wouldn’t mind if we spent more time together, even if it’s just talking on the phone while that bone head goes to work, it would be nice. Then again.. I’m just your mom.. Oh dear, maybe you’d rather talk to Undyne or Alphys…”

 

“No! I mean, I love them and all mom, but no one can make me feel as happy as you can. Not even Sans.” Collecting a plate of her own she started piling on the sweets, watching her mom out of the corner of her eye she giggled when her mother's fur stained a bright pink.

 

“Thank you my child, at least someone finds this old goat interesting.” Moving from the fridge she sat two full glasses of milk on the small table,”Now let’s dig in, shall we?”

 

‘“We shall.”’

 

.

 

Bellies round and swollen the two had sat back into the comfortable space of the living room,”Will you be leaving soon Frisk?”

 

Glancing at the clock begrudgingly she winced at the time,”Well I was hoping to--” Without being able to finish a bony hand was placed on her shoulder. Stifling a sigh she plastered an only slightly fake smile on her face,”Sans!”

Pressing her head to his chest and wrapping her arms around his frame tight she blushed when a deep purr vibrated through his bones,”I missed you.” Not commanding, not harsh, but truthful. Inhaling deeply she buried her head as much as she could, taking in the delightful scent of her lover. His arms returned the favor, smothering Frisk in a back breaking hug.

 

“Missed you too, sans.” She broke away reluctantly but she could feel her body rebelling and leaned slightly into his warmth.Although she broke away he didn’t his arm slithered it's way across her shoulders, and brought her closer to his body.

 

Frisk angled in an awkward position was grateful when Toriel coughed,”Well now my children, it would be best if this behavior was saved until you arrive home.”

 

“Heh, you're right, let’s go.”Sans grumbled disappointed in being disturbed, yanking her up from the small chair he readied himself for a teleport, before he could a furry hand latched onto his shoulder.

 

“Now, no need to leave in such a hurry! Would you like some tea.” She offered a polite smile stretched across her muzzle.

 

“Can’t say no to that Tori.” The skeleton spoke carefully as he sat down on her chair that was previously occupied by Frisk, with his arms still wrapped around her he brought her down too, holding her on his lap.

 

The goat woman smiled happily before trotting into the kitchen, metal clanging filled the room not a second later,”What did you do while I was gone?” Frisk asked as she leaned back her head resting on his sternum.  

 

“The usual, Pap dropped by.”He replied his chin finding a place uptop her head. Groaning she shifted to look him in the eyes,”What? Don’t worry, I saved some spaghetti for you.”

 

“Ugh! Sans that's not the point! I wanted to see him, I haven’t talked to anyone in a while.” Huffing out her displeasure she poked out her bottom lip, a habit she unconsciously did when she was mad.

 

“That’s not true sweetheart, you talked to Toriel.”He countered squeezing her hard enough for her breath to escape her lungs, gasping she tried to focus on her anger and not about how his fingers started to dig in her sides.

 

“That’s not the same, she’s my mom.”All of a sudden the pressure released, she was once again sitting still in his lap with his arms around her waist,”Wha--?”

 

“Here we are!” Her mother's sing song voice announced as she sat three steaming cups on the table, and for a change it was not golden flower tea, but rather jasmine. It was a close favourite though and Frisk took her time to enjoy it, despite it being piping hot.

 

The three chatted freely about random subjects, not dipping into anything that could spike a nerve, puns were thrown around mindlessly and in the end Toriel’s regal statue ended up crumbled holding on for dear life in the recliner. Sans too, had looked happier than he had in awhile, his eye lights shone brightly and his grin was relaxed, seeing him in such a state made Frisk giddy as well, unable to keep a chin aching smile from their face.

 

Finally, the clock had struck eight and the sun had long since fallen, her mother had shoved every single baked delight into their arms and gave them a proper farewell, and once again she found herself in the boring confines of Sans’ apartment.

* * *

 


	6. Not all bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Sans relaxes, Frisk gets a good night sleep and morning sex occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness it’s been awhile since i updated… seriously i have a few fanfics on ff.net that i haven't updated in half a year. Sorry i’m lazy and despite the laziness i gotta shit to do? Blame a chick if ya want but it won’t help. Hope you enjoy either way!

 

**_Hollow_ **

* * *

  
  


Licking her chapped lips she stood clueless; although she was ‘home’, it certainly didn’t  _ feel like home _ . Sans had no problem getting on and putting the sweets away, however being back into the apartment just made her skin  _ crawl _ .

 

Settling down on the couch she tried counting the soft clicks and tried to guess what he was doing and then where he was at.There was nothing left here for her. No warm fires, no long rounds of puzzles that could last well into the early mornings, and no hand to support her back.

 

Ironically she knew that how she was living wasn’t really living, but then the small part of her that Chara deemed as her ‘pacifist mind’ had whispered that  _ she wasn’t making sense sans hadn’t done anything to her that made her feel like this. He had been  _ **_loving and affectionate_ ** _ today. _

 

**_Today_ ** . Chara repeated with amusement lacing her voice. Well wasn’t that fucking pitiful? She couldn't think of a reply as Chara faded to the back of her mind to drift in their thoughts.

 

* * *

 

Sighing in frustration he watched from the center bar as Frisk dejectedly scanned the room before taking her place on the couch. She seemed so  _ on edge,  _ her eyes fluttered back and forth like a caged animal- not that she wasn’t, his brain whispered alluringly. His own thoughts had long since stopped having effect on him, it had always started off slow. He could relax for awhile, she would spark with delight -  _ and oh god didn’t he love when her warm gaze would seemingly stare through his soul, her lips pressing onto his skull so sweetly - _ **_that he would want to rip her clothes off and take her_ ** .  **_To hear her moans, to take all of her attention - every, single, drop_ ** . 

 

Then he’d fall from his high and feel like the biggest jackass. He had to stop himself multiple times; he was in the wrong. What he was doing was sick, perverse, and fucking disgusting; but he liked it. He liked seeing Frisk in pain, he liked the rough sex, and he loved when she’d get so close - so close to _death_ and that sweet release that if he felt like he needed it; he’d repeat it.

 

Over and over. New and at the same time  _ old _ . The same story, a good fuck, blood seeping through his floors, Frisk crying out apologies and begging him to stop - and continue. Then he would wake up to Frisk smiling while assuring him that yes; she was the one in the wrong and no, baby he did nothing wrong, she was here not Chara.

 

And well, he couldn’t help but wonder why his mind seemed to circulate back to those  _ horrible, wretched and pathetic _ thoughts. The answer clear as day, he was just one of those people who needed an obsession, underground it was science. Underground it was the itching wonder of ~~Gasters~~ lab - of ~~_gaster_~~. The underground was a drug, a pent up, thought collecting addiction. To be honest? It cracked him up. He could laugh on hours on end on his own physiological judgement,  _ the judge of the underground freely admitting to his sins. _

 

If given the opportunity he would have stayed in the kitchen and allowed his brooding thoughts to encircle his brain, however Frisk had gotten impatient and had switched on one of Pap’s loudest movies. 

 

Feeling his magic gather from his soul, to his eye and then respectfully through the fabric of space. It was an unnecessarily delicate process, no, he couldn’t just  _ cut _ through the thin material he had to skim over it, piece by piece; similar to unraveling the fourth stitch of scarf and having to pick it up and patch it. Until it looked like nothing changed; just like new.  A tedious process and a well versed distraction.

 

Frisk jumped a centimeter or two when Sans became grounded from the absence of gravity that oozed from the void. His back wedged snug between the arm of the worn down sofa and the last cushion. Smoothly coaxing the still hesitant woman to relax in his lap he threaded his fingers through her hair hoping for a calming effect.

 

Frisk was for the lack of better words putty in his hands soon after. It was calming for them he supposed his fingers were obviously nimble having no fleshy- feely parts to make the detangling rough, besides from a few snags where the hair would get tangled in his joints. Soon enough his partner was literally  _ purring _ against his chest, the same warm feeling bubbled in his chest as his eye bore at the creeping smile on her face.  

 

She generally had a neutral expression, lips thinned in an unamused line and then there were those moments when she gave those genuine, wide, teeth baring grins. Mostly, he adored those rare small smiles; to him they were just as bright as stars. Speaking of his stars, he hadn’t went to watch them in a while. He looked down to the half asleep woman on his chest perhaps they’d have to go soon? The big boned skeleton blushed - his face alighting like crazy as he recalled the nights were he wouldn’t sleep but instead spend his every waking hour dedicated to watching the stars; just to make sure that they wouldn’t go away permanently. 

 

Reaching over he grabbed the sleek remote and changed the horrible excuse for a action movie; made by none other than the Diva Mettaton, to a decently narrated documentary on Anteaters. With the lights dimmed and Frisk’s heart thumping at a steady pace coupled with the boring droning of the TV he leaned his head back and closed his sockets.

 

_ He did good. _

 

He silently praised himself. He’d try to continue his mood onto the next day but then again, nothing was set in stone.

* * *

 

Waking up had been surprisingly enjoyable; for once the sun hadn’t forced itself onto her eyelids - instead her wake up call had been fingers running their way over her side, stopping every once and awhile to knead into the flesh of her love handles. Then, like spiders silk they’d come back down to trace intricate patterns over her ribs; moans had rolled out of her mouth faster than she could register. Snuggling up closer to the monster she loved, she decided to pay him back, sliding her hands under his thick shirt and grabbing hold of his ribs. 

 

Dipping her fingers through the gaps of bone and curling her digits around them, Sans’ once smooth and gentle caressing had turned needy. Hands cupping her thighs in ways sure to leave bruises. She flipped upwards, content with straddling his hips while his fingers tugged at the waistband of her shorts. His mouth was agape and his tongue hung out in a lewd gesture that made heat coil in the center of her abdomen. Blue light shone through the crotch of his pants; needing some sort of contact against her own aching heat Frisk lowered herself down, grinding onto his throbbing dick.

 

“Oh fuck, Frisk!” He moaned, his spine arching as his hips rose to meet hers - growing restless with the slow foreplay. His magic crackled in the air - with once blink Frisk sat between his legs on the floor, his shorts were pooled around his ankles with his member standing proud and erect for Frisk to see. Red stained her cheeks as her hands wrapped around his magic. She hadn’t expected herself to be as bold as she was being; she hoped it wouldn’t come off the wrong way to Sans. She could easily slip her hand up and down the shaft his magic - although dense and impassable, gave off the feeling of slippery glass. Once sky blue precum began to dribble down the sides of her hand, she positioned her mouth above the tip before taking as much as possible into her mouth. His hips contracted as he bucked upwards, hitting the back of her throat - he moaned before tightening his phalanges into her thick hair.

 

Bobbing her head up and down, she slid her tongue under his dick and sucked her cheeks into create a vice grip in her mouth,”o..oh-h, please!” Sans whimpered as his eyes glossed over and his cyan tongue dripped. Moving her tongue to the head, she gave a hard suck before taking him in all the way to the hilt. The erratic twitching of his cock had herself soaked - her thighs had been repeatedly rubbing together in hopes to soothe the raging heat, Sans, however, had taken note of her problem and slid back. She jumped in surprise when she felt warm cotton rubbing her through her shorts. Her spooky skeleton had snuck his foot between her crotch rubbing at her slit with the same intensity she was delivering.

 

Snaking her hands once again upward she found the base of his spine; he was bound to cum any minute and she wanted him to ride out his pleasure. Pressing against the sensitive bones she was proven correct as he became undone in her hands - his thick member burying itself down her throat before releasing his slightly sour jizz to pour into her mouth. Pulling back, she wiped her lips for any remaining juice before looking the skeleton in the eye. Pride rushed to her head as she observed him - he was spent, his head hung back and chest heaving while his breath escaped in rough pants.

 

Her own awaiting orgasm had twisted her core begging for the same sweet release - thankfully he was eager to repay. Crawling up the couch she straddled his hips rubbing her dripping pussy onto his femur. His teeth met her lips as his fingers found purchase on her ass; nimble fingers kneading and groping the supple flesh. His unoccupied hand had traveled down, across her chest and over her navel sending sparks of pleasure into her sensitive skin. Arriving at his destination his fingers pulled aside the wet cotton and proceeded to run his bony digit from base to hilt, another finger joined as they rolled her clit relentlessly. Her arousal coated his fingers as he finally left her engorged bud, breaking away flushed and severely out of breath Frisk bit down into his collarbone in a pitiful excuse to muffle a moan. 

 

Her legs twitched as he dipped his fingers in, her muscles clamping to keep him in place. Her brow furrowed in agitation when she noticed his hand stopped moving, bucking her hips she pushed herself down, impaling his digits deeper into her awaiting warmth. A shiver tingled her spine as she heard dangerous chuckled escape his ever wide grin,”C’mon Frisk, you want it right? Ride my fingers, soak them in your cum you fucking freak.” His face tilted down his ecto tongue licking along her jaw to the rim of her ear, moaning when his hot breath hit her ear she obeyed obediently. 

 

A third finger had wormed its way in while she was distracted making her stretch in a delightful way, tensing her thigh muscles she worked herself up and down their length. Sweat dripped down her forehead as she picked up the pace, she could feel it, she was undeniably close and she wanted it. With his fingers brushing against her clit and her sloppy but quick pace her finger toyed with her nipples, they were hardened to a sharp peak and were demanding attention. The combined pleasure ended up too be just enough - with a final twist of her chilled nub she came. Her body rocked back and forth as she was caught in the sensation, liquid splashed down her legs and into sans awaiting hand as she fell forward. Her chest heaving but her eyes remained open, her hands were clutching onto Sans for dear life as she fought to remove the stars from her eyes.

 

Frisk felt Sans remove his hand from her trembling vagina and watched as he brought it to his mouth, his pin pricks never leaving her eyes as he used his tongue to wipe the remaining juices away.With her breath caught in her throat she fell sideways onto the couch; she didn’t know if she would be able to survive round two. Better to quit while she still had a feeling in her legs, Frisk thought with a snicker- Sans on the other hand had laid besides her trapping her with his body and the back of the plush sofa.

 

“‘What’s so funny?” He asked quietly; meanwhile his phalanges brushing her hair behind her ear. The skeleton had fully relaxed his body letting his hard edges poke into her soft skin as his teeth nuzzled into her neck.

 

“Just thinkin’” She replied as her body was rushed with a swarm of warmth and determination. Closing her eyes she allowed herself to _save,_ she wanted to bask in the moment as long as possible. Humming out his pleasure he closed his sockets, wrapping his arms around her torso to bring her closer, his legs tangling with hers as he drifted off in the early morning sun. She was quick to follow his example wanting nothing more than a lazy day.

* * *

 


	7. When push comes to shove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, Frisk goes off the deep end, talks to another family member and sans is still a possessive prick.
> 
> Mentions of cutting and cheating, do or don't proceed unless you can handle these subjects.
> 
> ...smol tribute to Sansby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Despite how i'm portraying Sans - i honestly don't hate him i can just imagine him turning out like this really simple o3o. I'm actually updating at a decent rate BE PROUD PLEASE, this doesn't happen often.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, enjoy life and don't let your significant other hold you down you beautiful person.
> 
> *cough* *cough* *hack wheeze* Go check out the collab if you haven't it's good shit; it's first chapter of smut is coming up! Mama's so proud TwT.

 

**_Hollow_ **

* * *

 

Waking up the second time around had not been as enjoyable as the first seeing as the chosen ‘alarm’ was Sans snarling and just about ripping her thighs to pieces. Sometime during the lazy snuggling he had woken up - from a nightmare seemingly. Honestly. She was handling this far more calmly than someone in her position should but then again she didn’t have much to lose.

 

“..Sans?” She called out with only a slight waver in her voice due to the immense pain her legs were suffering through. His skull snapped forwards his eyes looking through her rather than at her. At that moment Frisk became very aware of what would happen next and god if she didn’t feel selfish; she didn’t want to do this for him but she never had a choice in this matter.

 

Instead of replying verbally her response was a bony hand closed in around her windpipe. Empty sockets bore into her eyes as she focused on the rapid thumping of his soul that looked to be aching behind his hoodie. Both of her own hands had ended up by her head to show that she surrendered. Bones trembled as light cyan liquid dripped from his eyes,” **_pap… why did you_ ** _.. _ ” The happy man from a few hours ago was now reduced to mumbling brokenly as dark spots dotted her vision.

 

Forcing her soul from her chest Frisk pushed it into his range; his hands grabbing for it like a man who hadn’t had any sort of solidness in his years. His distal bones dug into the floating heart as his grip tightened on it; eye lights flickering in and out of existence as he began to come to some sort of normality. From the puncture wounds a goopy red substance seeped from between the abused lines of her soul and slipped past his fingers. During the exchange Chara had came up from the pits of her being, instead of their normal scolding however they simply sat there and held onto Frisks hand, they were attempting to comfort them from the upcoming pain.

 

The painful silence had now been replaced by a cry resonating from Sans’ own soul -  _ it dulled her own soul to a diluted red as his  _ **_cried and begged for help and forgiveness_ ** . He didn’t mean to do what he did, he just needed help, patience, and love; he needed her to be there for him.

 

And so when his pinpricks of light drifted up towards her own water clogged hazel eyes she nodded. A sharp ache dug into her back as a single bone buried itself deep within her soul, then another pain in her shoulder, and eventually she lost count of where each bone landed. From afar she could easily be compared to a pin cushion and fuck it hurt, her teeth had dug into her bottom lip and a few of her fingernails had been ripped from their place leaving scarlet droplets to stain the couch. When Frisks HP finally dropped down to one - well he certainly was eager to  _ destroy _ her being. 

 

Four bleach white fingers had dug into the cracked and rippling surface of her soul, then four more were added as she screamed out a symphony being physically unable to hold them back any longer. With a flick of his wrists her soul was torn into two. Liquid dripped from all of her facial offices; a gruesome site she must have been. Blood or perhaps tears? Maybe both had drained from her comically wide eyes, in her daze she noticed her ears and nose and followed after. Frisk tried to open her mouth only to close it again once blood rushed out over her lips and began to slosh down her throat effectively cutting off her airway and filling her lungs.

  
  
  


**_….._ **

**_…_ **

**_.._ **

**_._ **

  
  


**_Load_ **

 

**_._ **

**_.._ **

**_…_ **

**_….._ **

  
  
  


Tears flowed down her cheeks as her head was pushed farther into the softness of his shirt. His hands tangled in her hair as he rocked her softly back and forth,” thank you....” he quietly replied, his voice shrunken as if she would break if he chose to go louder.

 

Although his caring ministrations continued she didn’t bother to speak with him. Chara whispering in her head that it was okay now. It really wasn’t okay was it? No, she decided, it really wasn’t. Burrowing further into his chest she sobbed her breath coming out in hard pants as she pushed the last load out of her mind locking it up tightly with the others. Still, she could remember the taste of her blood pooling in her mouth, sitting up fast she began to dry heave. Rubbing at her chest she couldn’t even be bothered to clean up her face; heh, what a mess she probably seemed like, unfortunately she didn’t give a shit.

 

Chara had recoiled at her darker thoughts but remained constant and understanding, Frisk had to grieve in her own way, and Chara wouldn’t dare to stop the process.

 

Afterall, maybe a lesson would be learned.

* * *

 

The sound of water hitting tile had bounced off the desolate four walls. Steam hadn’t quite taken over the room and the mirrors still weren’t fogged. Dull eyes rimmed heavily in black greeted her. She… hadn’t been sleeping very well. It was noticeable and it had began to take a toll on them, both of them. Chara, despite Frisk’s undecided feelings on her, had done more than her share of work in keeping the load’s, reset’s, and any general timeline bullshit out of her head for the most part. And reasonably so; they got tired. Frisk had to deal with the looks of hatred, pathetic politicians, and Sans bullshit regularly; they were tired too.

 

Since that horrible morning on the couch they hadn’t spoken to each other. Sans would come home late and she’d wake up early. Frisk just couldn’t stand it, especially when he’d settle down in  _ their _ bed smelling of  _ someone else _ . The poorly hidden burn marks that trailed over his sternum and clavicle didn’t escape her watchful eyes. 

 

It made a sick feeling that coiled in the middle of her gut and it hung heavy like a weight - was she not good enough for him anymore? The question itched at the back of her brain,  _ did he not need her anymore like she needed him _ ? She thought she’d be happy that he wouldn’t touch her, look at her, make her feel like he had. But she must have been a fucking idiot for missing him. The thought hurt more than she could bare to think about. 

 

That in all hindsight was what led to her holding a razor familiarly in her hand. Who would notice? No one. Not sans for sure. The voice she had known now as a friend was sleeping they wouldn’t feel a thing. Chara had.. had provided comfort when Sans would leave and for the first time Frisk listened to them.  

 

The first line was the hardest. The thin, barely as thick as a strand of hair, mark had welled up with the color she was so used to and it felt nice. Stinging pain had distracted her momentarily as it had made the white noise  _ stop _ . Made the questions go and made her mind fuzzy; so she added another. It was easily after seeing the delicate criss cross of the lines. So she added more until her arm carried eight neat and precious lines.

 

When she finally blinked after what felt eternities she… couldn’t feel anything still. Usually at the sight of blood she’d lose it and gasp in horror but now.. It all appeared to be bleak and uninteresting. Really, what was the point of living with  _ no  e x c i t e m e n t ? _

 

Bubbles of hysterical laughter escaped her raw throat as she finally used her voice for the most primitive of reasons. Frisk was a good girl who waited all day and night inside of the suffocating apartment unless Sans gave her permission but  _ he could go _ so why couldn’t she? Besides it wasn’t like he was here; he couldn’t tell her what to do.

 

He couldn’t tell her what to do.

 

He  _ couldn’t control her _ .

 

“Hehe..hehehah.” Cleaning up her mess with a determined smirk she hastily threw on the first thing she could find and without a second thought ran through her cage's door. She hoped that he would be just fucking furious to come home to no one. A wicked grin split her lips as she allowed herself to soak in the sun's rays.

**.**

**.**

 

The sun had reached its perch and was slowly lowering when she had finally managed to snap out of her haze. Her feet had led her to the base of Mt. Ebott. She didn’t regret the climb up. Clouds had gathered overhead and pretty soon not even the moon would provide enough light however she had already memorized the path from the millions of times she had climbed up it. 

 

Staring down at the gaping maw of the cave had been something akin to hope. She had come here many times both before and after her fall so the area was more than a simple breath of fresh air. It was her safe haven; no one was stupid enough to travel up to begin with and after monsters (in others’ words  _ crawling _ out of the mountain) left no one dared to go anywhere in a two mile radius of the mountain. Sitting at the ledge she dangled her legs not caring that the numbing sensation had already started to take hold of her feet.

 

Vines had crawled up from the ledge and had wrapped around her body like a parasite, regardless, she paid it no mind as a golden color stuck out in the daft scenery. The flower had moved itself closer almost looking for something as it settled on her lap,”... howdy. It’s been awhile huh? Did the smiling Trash let you come or did you finally leave?”

 

His voice was as high pitched as ever and to any observers it may have surfaced as cruel but Frisk knew that he was genuinely worried,” I didn’t tell him I came here. He.. Sans wasn’t home anyway.” She spoke soft but clipped unable to stop the venom leaking through.

 

“Oh.” Was the only thing he could think to say,” Are you okay?” Her heart melted at the kindness he built up for her, eyes downcast as he observed the bright red marks on her arms.

 

Swallowing the excessive spit that pooled in her mouth she fought to keep the shaking under control as she pieced together a reply,” I don’t really know anymore Asriel. I mean.. Did I- Am I just not good enough? I thought that he was getting better;  _ that I was getting better,  _ I guess it is a bit silly to think that we cou-could move past what  **_I_ ** did. Pretty dumb, h-uh?”

 

Frisk hung her head as her voice broke, tears spilled down her cheeks as she hugged her brother close to her chest. His vine had tightened around her body trying to show her that he understood and she was grateful for it, she truly was.

 

“He’s the dumb one Frisk, Mr. lazy-ass-skeleton-trash-who-treats-people-like-shit.” Flowey mocked in the deepest voice he could manage before his eyes peaked up to stare into hers hoping to see a hint of smile - his task was indeed rewarded with one.

 

“Don’t be mean Azzy, hehe, good one though.” His cheeks flushed with a light pink before he allowed himself to slip back into his tsundere mode,”..Don’t get weird Frisk. You’re trash too, but better trash than him.”

 

“Yeah I know. Wouldn’t dare to forget bro.” She replied sweetly ignoring his protests of calling him brother.

* * *

 

The clock read eleven when the door to the empty apartment was drunkenly opened. Sans slippers shuffling idly across the floor as he took in the eerie stillness of the flat, his eyes flickered across the living room to the kitchen. His girlfriend had more often than not left the t.v. on or the kitchen light on, but it wasn’t the case tonight. Throwing off his jacket over to a couch cushion he stumbled over to the bathroom - the door had been left open? Popping his head into the dimly lit room he paused to examine the towel littered on the slightly off colored tiles.

 

A feeling close to worry kneaded at his ribs, Frisk had always been a semi- neat person and cleaned the flat religiously when he was gone. Picking up the fluffy cloth he immediately dropped it curling his hand to his chest as if burned.

 

Dull red had stained it’s once pristine appearance and had caused chills to travel up his spine. Racing out of the restroom he barged into his room not minding the fact that the door had made a dent in the wall. The bed was empty, and Frisk was out of sight.  He was alone, and Frisk was not where she was supposed to be. Fear and fury clashed within his soul  _ why had she left him? _ He’d make sure it never happened again, _ she was  _ **_his_ ** _ and he had to be there to control her or else she’d leave and  _ **_she might do something they’d both regret_ ** .

* * *

 


	8. Author is a fucking dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making her way back home, feeling genocidic, Yes! Reader/Frisk is home bound >:3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is cut off. Chapter may be kind of jumpy. Chapter is building up for something i am impatiently waiting to upload.
> 
> Major cliffhanger. 
> 
> -Im really excited cause i'm actually getting back into plot. previous chapters are just drabbles and development but THIS HAS A PLOT NOW!

 

**_Hollow_ **   


* * *

 

Frisk had originally blanched when she had taken a glance at her phone, it was well into two in the morning, she hadn’t paid the device any attention at all since leaving the flat. The thing that worried her however was that Sans had only left a single message,’  _ I thought you knew better than to leave.  _ **_Do you think that you’ve made a smart decision_ ** ?’

 

Blinking twice she could easily tell he was pissed, unless it was a serious situation, his spelling normally sucked through text messages. Flowey had fallen asleep besides her; his tiny head barely peaking through the dirt. Goodness, wasn’t that just adorable. Over the years he had grown lonely and had been far more accepting - although he wouldn’t admit it he retained more of ‘Asriel’s’ personality than he’d like to think. She wondered how long it would take him to find her. Idly, as she became lost in her thoughts her fingers reached out to stroke her brothers delicate petals, she admired how the golden hue became a pastel yellow in the moonlight.

 

Their soul had once been compared to a furnace, bright, warm; and easily noticeable. It wouldn’t take long maybe a few minutes. If she was lucky he wouldn’t look for her, he’d be too busy in his pissing match, maybe he’d just crawl back to Grillby. As much as she adored the fire elemental she couldn’t help the  _ burning _ (hah) hate that filled her belly. Just the smell of the smoke that clung to Sans clothes had made envy claw at her brain. Frisk had the feeling they’d never be able to look at well, anything related to grease, and fire the same ever again.

 

_ Nngh, Frisk? Why aren’t we in bed? _

 

**_Don’t worry about it_ ** _. _

 

_ Are you sure - shouldn’t we be home? What time is it? We could still make it back before Sans gets- _

 

**_It’s too late for that._ **

 

They smiled as they felt happiness bubble up in their chest; not hers of course, but rather Chara’s, _ Did you finally listen to my advice? Pleaaasseee~ tell me that you broke up with him! I swear I was getting sick of the wishy washy attitude.  _ Her voice chattered on with a young girl's sense of excitement. 

 

**_I’m not sure what to think at the moment, I don’t think Sans will be too happy with this_ ** **.**

 

Pulling out her phone she allowed Chara to read over the text while she explained what happened. As expected their guest wasn’t happy about the cutting incident but they were glad that she was finally taking up for herself. They told her that even if it was small, progress was indeed progress, and that they were proud that she hadn’t taken the affair lying down.

 

“Do you think he’ll start looking for me immediately or will he wait for me to come back?” She had asked aloud as she kicked her feet over the entrance to the ruins, she wondered how easy it would be to slip,  _ he’d probably hunt you down _ .

 

Chara’s voice was gentle as she interrupted her thoughts, the foreign but not unwanted feel of ghostly fingers trailed down her back, the spirit had felt her thoughts and had wanted to distract her from them.

 

Minutes crawled by into hours, the air became thick and tense, magic flooded over her being and into the night. Sans was getting restless it seemed. If she concentrated hard enough she could pinpoint where his magic flashed.

 

Her eyes slumped close as she focused onto her soul, the red light had polluted her eyes, she felt her captor’s anguish, his fury, and his resentment. His magic burnt a bright, a captivating fame that drew people in one by one, its beautiful blue alluring and begging to be touched - only to burn the curious hands like moths to a light.  _ He was trickery and deceit at its finest _ .

 

She could  _ see _ in a sense where he was now - Toriel’s. His soul skittish and unstable, he wouldn’t dare ensnarl her mother in the game they played instead he’d probably make up a bull shit excuse, which he did considering her mother's magic still flowed calm and contently in spite of the controlled chaos next to her.  Her ‘eyes’ followed him five more stops before she felt her phone vibrate against her leg,’ _ Where are you kid? Come back home, I promise i’m not mad. _ ’ Frisk snorted in amusement. Sure he wasn’t. 

 

Chara’s form giggled happily as they splayed across her lap, their fingers passing through flowey as she attempted to touch her brother,  _ Hey thanks for coming see him so often Frisk, I know he must get lonely, I just wish he’d be able to see and talk to me like you do. _

 

She nodded in understanding as her fingers combed through soft, wispy, translucent, light brown hair. The ghost sighed in contentment much like a child would before dozing off - this time remaining visible and not retreating back into her subconscious. Another hour passed and another text went ignored. Her time was ticking and she understood it was only a matter of time before he climbed his way into her safe haven. She’d rather not let him latch onto her hiding place if she could, she’d have to leave soon, willing or not she didn’t have a choice in the matter. It didn’t mean she would stop trying now though. If anything she felt as determined as she did years ago.

 

Shaking her ‘friend’ they more or less copied Napstablook’s example of fading away into nothing parting with only a quiet  _ I’ll stay here for a while _ before nothing weighed down on her legs. Standing up she did her best to shake out the numb feeling her legs were riddled with. 

 

Giving a quick pat to her brothers sleeping head and tossing a parting glance at the ominous opening she left with her head held high. The sun was starting to rise and a quick glance at her phone let her know it was five o'clock and right around the time she’d be enjoying a rare cup of coffee.

 

Walking down the trail was a thing of anxiety, her nerves were twisted in a tight knot and her soul fluttered against her chest, now that the morbidness left mind her adrenaline had left her system leaving her a pitiful puddle of human. When forest shifted to human populace she stared in envy at all the people who walked on with not a care in the world. How she hated the men, women, and any monsters in between that had the ability to move on while she was stuck in a rut. A bony, gore filled, fucking stupid rut. 

 

Staring down her feet she wanted any reason to stay away from Sans, so when she found herself in the shadow of the apartment complex she had dug her nails into her palm. She looked around searching high and low for a distraction. The morning sun had washed over the now bustling city and Monsters and Humans alike were starting their day. She was stuck in her situation and there was no way around it. Letting out a shaky sigh she walked into the building and immediately froze. 

 

If she thought she could feel the hatred from the mountain nothing compared to the inside of the complex. His magic littered on the surface of every nook and cranny and filled the room with hate. Saliva pooled in her mouth and she struggled to swallow it down, the sudden resurface of her buried memories had her knees give slightly, without Chara she was utterly screwed. Memories flashed inside of her shut lids as her hands tingled from holding the knife too tight. Her back ached from the feel of the bones, her knees dribbled with blood as they hit the chilled tile for the nth time.

 

_ Blood….. _

 

_ ….She was bleeding terribly…. _

 

_ …….Red soaked into her sweater and sloshed in her shoes….. _

 

_ ………..Thousands of bones….. _

 

_ ……………..Can’t breathe Can’t breathe... _

 

_...Dying… _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

  
  


_ Dyingdyingdyingdyingdyingdyingdyingdyingdyingdyingdyingdyingdyingdyingdyingdying _

 

**_She was dying and it hurt but he was fucking mocking her_ **

 

**_laughing at her_ **

 

**_H e  w a s  k i l l i n g  h e r  f o r  f u n_ **

 

Her hands fisted in her hair as a family passed by, absolutely fine. They didn’t feel a thing,  _ they didn’t notice anything wrong _ ,  **didn’t know the suffering she was enduring** . Only mage descendants could feel the residue of magic that polluted the air. Blue cracked and popped against her vision, clouding her senses and making that smile creep up on her face. Her cheeks ached with the sheer width of her smile. Her fingers flexed back and forth eager to hold the cool metal in her hands just once more.

 

Her body moved on auto pilot as she pounded her way up the stairs, her feet crossing one another as she stumbled along drunkenly, her eyes bled red as she blocked everything but her emptiness out.  _  If he wanted a killer _ ….  **She’d give him one.**

 

As she got closer to the fourth floor his magic pressed harder, even if she tried there was no way for her to breathe. Her lungs strained for oxygen but she refused. Her muscles tensed and her vision dotted. She couldn’t stop though, the door was within her sight. She could barely move her legs, his gravity magic adding hundred of pounds to her legs but she continued. Her face bordered on purple by the time she kicked down the door.

 

And he was already waiting for her.

 

                                                                                                                      “ **Missed me** ?”

  
  
                                                                                                                “ _  I̵ͦͦͥͦͦ͠sͦ̌ͦͧͦͦ͜n̞ͦͦ͌ͦ̉ͦ'᷊ͦ͌ͦͦͧͦtͦͨͦͦ͆ͦ͝ i͓ͦ̅ͦͦ̅ͦ͏ͦt̮ͦ͂ͦͦͩͦ a̷ͦ᷃ͦͦͦ͡ b͙͖ͦͦͦ͊ͦe̗̘ͦͦͮͦͦaͦ̊ͦͦͦ̕͟ụͦ̆ͦ̂ͦͦt̛̼͖ͦͦͦͦi̸̥͎ͦͦͦͦf̙ͦ̍ͦͦ̾ͦu̪ͦ᷆ͦͦ̍ͦl᷊̦̤ͦͦͦͦ d̝ͦͦ̌ͦ͒ͦa̡ͦ̔ͦ͌ͦͦy̦ͦͦ᷄ͦͭͦ=)” _

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are you excited cause i am. I really am. 
> 
> If you haven't already go check out the collab im working on with the beautiful and wordy bloodpix.
> 
> Leave comments! Every author says this but comments are really nice to receive/ it lets me know what im doing right or wrong, and i just love knowing what ya'll think.
> 
> Brain food:   
> How do you guys feel about swap stories? I might be investing in one soon.  
> What do you normally do for these colder months?  
> Should I get a decent update schedule?   
> What do you want to see in the next chapters?


	9. Yandere as fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is a yandere. Sans isn't all there in the head. Like 5 /6 loads? Frisk saved before entering the lobby dun worry.
> 
> FUCKING SPAGHETTI MOTHERFUCKER.
> 
> gore warning? Character death. Tainting of innocent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hand slipped i needed to upload a new above the past chapter but man i cringe so hard. That story my friends is pure cringe. A last resort if your bored.

 

**_Hollow_ **

* * *

 

“ **heh. what’s the matter? did’ja finally get bored? come to murder me for some amusement? that’s real cute doll, but i’m afraid that i can’t let you do that - sorry. we can try again next load.”** Frisk melted, oh how she loved his voice, it sent shivers down her spine and made her knees weak. His square jaw set and eye lights set determinedly, god, she couldn’t express how much she loved this skeleton.

 

“ _ Saannnnsssssss _ ,” her voice drawled, eyes drinking in the sight of his flinch,” _ don’t you know my love, how much I truly, deeply, and honestly   _ **_l o v e_ ** _  you? I want to feel you more. Hold me tight just like normal.  _ **_Fracture my ribs, crush my neck, break my fingers, show me how much you love me. I want to make you feel good too. Won’t you let me love you back?_ ** ” Tears dripped down swollen cheeks as she moved forwards,” _ I promise, i’ll be just as affectionate. I’ll crush your skull into millions of pieces. I’ll embrace your soul so tight, you’ll never leave again. Just like you do _ **_. Wouldn’t that be lovely_ ** ?” Dimly a crack from her spine sounded, a searing pain biting deep into her back, it seemed gravity was finally winning their battle.

 

Her hand held out firmly reaching for the subject of her affection, but… why... Was…. He... Moving... Aw..ay from her...? Bones shot up like missiles pausing her sluggish crawl, sweat beaded down his pearly white bones, his pinpricks small and flickering in fear. Her brows furrowed,  _ why was he afraid of her? _

 

“ **getting a little ahead of yourself aren’t you, heh, you’re a fucking freak. sit the hell down, i’ll make this quick…** ” His voice wavered, legs widened into a defensive position and hand outstretched, more bones erupted and each of the projectiles hit their target. She hadn’t bothered to dodge- she didn’t need to. He was so close, she could smell the scent of grease and smoke that lingered on his jacket, and she just -  _ snapped _ .

 

Teeth bared she lunged, slipping past the wall of bones she moaned when one of the bones embedded in her back tore through another layer of muscle, blood traveled down her back and dripped from her legs, Sans had fallen on the ground and had given her the chance to pounce.

“ _ AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH?!”  _ Her throat was raw with the amount of emotion that seeped from her sob,” _ Do you know how hard.. how fucking hard it is to wake up every morning knowing that the person you love  _ **_would leave you and cheat on you day and night - and YOU DON’T EVEN FUCKING CARE_ ** ?!” Her hands balled into the folds of his jacket, her face touching his, blood flew from her mouth with every wail, landing on once pristine bones, despite it all… he hadn’t even blinked.

 

She knew why he hadn’t though, he had won this round, the blades in her back had pushed forward, she had been so distracted that she hadn’t noticed, but sure enough the sharp tip of the radius had broke through her back, through her ribcage, into her lungs and finally came out of her front,” _why aren’t I enough? Can you really..not.. Find a way.. To love me back?_ _Please_ ,” Frisk whimpered her head pounded and she could feel the force of a load over taking her soul,” _I.. love you Sans._ ** _And i.. Don’t care how many times.. You kill me. I’ll beat it into that thick skull of… yours. You’ll learn to love me back. I p r o m i s e…..”_**

* * *

 

**. . . . . .**

**. . . . .**

**. . . .**

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

 

**Loading**

 

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

**. . . .**

**. . . . .**

**. . . . . .**

* * *

 

Frisk had came back - but with a knife this time. She held it lovingly, cradling it like a child, smiling as happily as a child while her eyes looked on with the worn age of the elderly. Her soul was visible through her skin and ribs, the entirety of her fucked up being was bare for him. Lighting ablaze for him. He didn’t respond, his mind too caught up in a time where they both were better. He knew that what was occurring was a result of his flippancy and a few blurry nights at the bar with Grilbz, but he couldn’t find it in him to care, really what they had wasn’t healthy. He didn’t love her enough, and she loved him too much, but it was stress relieving. The sex was a plus too, but he knew it was only an outlet. 

 

She truly was beautiful though, hair tousled and lips agape, out of breath. Fit arms shook- worn out, she was tired too. He could understand that, he was tired too. But he wouldn’t give up the game they played. He liked it. To think he could hold such power over the  _ god _ in front of him. He could make her cry, he could make her laugh, he could take her love without consequence, and he could kill her just as easy. Each passing load and reset had aided in destroying her, and  _ who's to blame him for  _ **_conveniently_ ** being there to save the kid from killing herself for good.  **He was in control** , and he could make her dance, from the nimble movement of her legs as she sprinted towards him to the symphony of screams that broke free from an overused voice. 

 

Burgundy eyes mixed with gold clouded over in a rage filled lust, she had wanted him so badly, hands empty as the knife flew towards his spine. Gravity crushed the metal to the floor. Frisk had stepped out of line. So he’d have to be the nice guy who would save her from herself. He could mold her back into the girl she should be. Delicate, meek, eroded. A shell of the hateful being that normally resided. 

 

After all - every beast needed a tamer. 

 

A splat brought him out of his thoughts. And the lords forbid he nearly cooed at the sight, even with life draining from her eyes, she still managed to be adorable, her broken hand doodling a heart in her own blood. How pathetic. 

 

**…...**

**…..**

**...**

**Load**

**...**

**….**

**…..**

  
  


This time he had made the first move, sneakers padded softly across the floor and just maybe she had gotten her hopes up, after all  _ Sans  _ was coming to  _ her _ . His fingers traced over her cheek lovingly, she leaned into his comfort, his other hand wrapped around her hand that held the knife. Gently, he had taken it from her grasp, throwing it across the room, bone fingers intertwining with her own fleshy ones,” hey kid.”

 

“..yeah darling?” She purred smile lessing as she pressed into his chest. Sans’ hold had tightened but that was fine, it was progress, it was warm.

 

That warmth was ripped from her unfortunately, her back pressed against hard walls, and she laughed because she should have known, really she should have. Her lover wasn’t easy, he was hard to get, she’d have to work for it,” do you love me?”

 

“Of course I do.” Her answer was automatic.

 

He laughed this time,” Then do me a favor won’t you?”

 

                                                                                                                    “ ~~**learn your place** ~~ .”

* * *

 

**…….**

**…...**

**…..**

**....**

**Load**

**….**

**…..**

**…...**

**…….**

  
  


Four more loads had passed. Each as pitiful as the last. The first go frisk had attempted to dust him, and she had gotten awfully close, but the Gaster Blaster had saved him before the knife could graze his hoodie. The second time around she had gotten down on her knees. Murmuring softly at how good they could be,” _ I know I can’t offer much but, we could be happy couldn’t we, to start over?” _ That had gotten a good laugh or two. As if they would go back to ‘normal.’ 

 

It had been a nice thought though, he was gentler in his method, his thin fingers messaging her scalp as he pushed her beloved knife into her ribcage - through her soul. Her death was quick and painless.

 

Blood coated his bones and sunk deep into his joints, EXP raising to unfathomable levels before it disappeared, just like dust. On the third run the smile had left. An exhausted smirk left in its wake, Frisk was going back to sleep, shoulders slumped and aware of the upcoming death. This time they sat for a while. She collapsed in his arms tracing patterns on his clavicle and he kneading the soft flesh of her sides. Behaving well enough for a chaste kiss before he took out her soul. A pleading look was exchanged but the ‘Carrot and Stick’ technique was efficient for its teaching, not its mercy. 

 

The raving soul was torn in two, then four, then finally it burst. Liquid DT splattered along the couch, his jacket, likewise her sweater. Passing was painful, his ‘lover's’ mouth open in a silent scream, poor thing to spent to actually move. He hadn’t noticed before but as he held the body to his chest he couldn’t help but feel the cold that climbed Frisk’s body. The same warmth that he enjoyed had vanished…

 

And it scared him that he didn’t feel guilt anymore. He was scared that he could take away her ‘warmth’ so easily.  And he loved that he could do it so in return she wouldn’t do it to him. She wouldn’t have to know that enjoyment that came from murder.

 

Even though a silent voice whispered in his head that she already knew that fun. Of course she did but it was nice to dream wasn’t it?

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

The last load was painful. Not just for the two of them. The rage his human had fully nurtured had diminished. There was nothing left, no hatred, no bravery, only slivers of persisting determination and a strong amount of patience. 

 

Ironic as it was, the washed out red that stained Frisk’s soul was still the brightest in world, or at least the brightest on the continent. He was in the middle of putting her down for the final time, the tip of his distal had cut her stomach clean open. Internal organs proudly on display for his eyes, it was sick, but his pride was raised - how many people could say they knew their partner  _ inside and out _ ? Maybe the joke was in bad taste but it got a laugh out of the both of them.

 

Everytime he laid eyes on her face it was covered in tears. Salty drops never seemed to stop, it was justified this time around, he would be crying too, he thought. His hand had dipped into the cave of her ribs. His fingers pushing lungs aside to feel the inside of her ribs. Blood stained everything a beautiful red. His fingers tore her large intestine out. Ripped her pancreas to pieces. Sans couldn’t deny it, he felt  _ powerful _ , Frisk writhed even with the pain numbed - nearing death, her breath was visible escaping through bloodied lips in white clouds. Forced to watch the skeleton play with her innards like a child. And explore he did, hands caressing and piercing in to everything at his display. At one point he held her spine in his hand. Wore her blood as gloves.

 

The Load was late.  _ Late  _ enough that worry and fear crept into his soul.  _ What if there wasn’t going to be a reset this time? What if the blood would actually stay on His Hands…?  _  Paranoia struck deep and he spent the last few seconds beating on the lifeless carcass,”  **don’t you fucking** **_dare_ ** **leave now Frisk. hurry up load. goddamnit! FUCKING RESET** .”

 

“..Br-brother!?” And everything was still.

 

His eye sockets blank as he stared at the door - his innocent brother, stood there. Orange flaring up in his eyes as his bones rattled. The red of his combat boots mixing seamlessly with the blood that stained the floor.

 

“I tried.. Knocking .. but you- you didn’t answer! Oh m-my god. S-sans why.. - what! Sa-!”

 

**….**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Load**

**.**

**..**

**…**

**….**

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was your christmas? We don't get snow since i'm southern but, how about ya'll? I got some new beats. And a drawing tablet so pictures might accompany this fic now. Don't bet on it I find my art shit soooo. But if you'd like to check out my tumblr its Insaneforhats. <3
> 
> Merry christmas all and a happy New Year.


	10. Flashback central part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyye yo, i am back - but sick. I think its very obvious though. Like half of the chapter is proof read and detailed. the ending is so bad i cried a lil. but its better than nothing. It's one flash back chapter of many featuring some of the lives before now. ill probably revise this when this cold goes away. read at your own risk, normal two thousand chapter. 
> 
> \- sneezes into the void  
> \- p.s. I realized i ranted into the summary not notes but fuck it

_ Second successful Pacifist run _

* * *

 

Humming filled the frigid air as a tanned face grinned at the weather outside of the frozen pane of glass, the weather was oh so frightful coming down in restless fits of pure white snow, peering closer she could barely make out the outline of the snowman they had made earlier during the day. Sighing happily she gripped the mug tighter in her chilled hands, red tinted her nose as she stared adoringly at the ridiculous banana patterned print, rolling the steaming cup from her palms to her fingertips she placed the porcelain cup aside. Turning her wide eyes to stare lovingly into the kitchen a light smirk creeped up on her lips.

 

Inside the warmly lit kitchen pots occasionally clanged and the sound of a whisk hitting the side of her favourite bowl finally became too much to bare,”Sans!” She moaned in contempt, hearing the sound stop she grinned as she got his attention,”Can’t I pretty pleaaassseee have just one cookie? The smell is killing me!” Deep chuckles sang out from the doorway as she heard him admit defeat.

 

Skipping through the arch way she could have cared less about the forgotten cup that laid next to the fogged glass,”Thank you baby!”

 

The welcoming yellow tinted orange kitchen was filled with the heavenly scent of warm bread, cookies, chicken and something else she couldn’t quite place. Placed on a pedestal were twenty or so delicious looking chocolate chip cookies - which were still steaming.

 

“heh. you’re lucky I love ya’ so much kiddo, hurry ‘n take one before I change my mind.” To her left Sans sat watching her lazily with one bright and fuzzy eye light. Dark circles rimmed his sockets as he hadn’t gotten any sleep the night before, in his words, it was his duty as a older brother to be ‘Santa’ for his younger Bro which expected Santa to pass. He took the job extremely seriously, staying up placing presents under the tree, shaking glitter in the carpet, placing sweets in stockings, eating those horrible and quite frankly terrifying spaghetti cookies. 

 

It had been worth seeing Papyrus’ face light up and his spastic chattering for the rest of the day was an absolute gift to Sans. He had admitted to her earlier on that Pap was much younger than she had originally assumed. He was a giant for pete’s sake! When she fell in the underground he was around fourteen in human years. The lovable skele would be considered seventeen soon and, once more in Sans’ words, he was growing up too fast. So he took it upon himself to make the remaining years the best thing in Paps life.

 

Picking up one of the tempting treats she broke off a small piece and placed it in her mouth. She had briefly thought about shoving the whole thing in her mouth but - she figured her boyfriend wouldn’t be too impressed if she had done so, his loss.

 

Her face blanched as she hurried to the trashcan, spitting out chunks of the cookie she could see Sans eye flash blue and sweat bead down his temples, gentle hands found her shoulders as she spit a particularly burnt chunk of the sweet out. Bones rattled as she was spun to face a worried skeleton,”..’ey there tiger, is everything, uh, ya’ know fine in human territory?”

 

God he was so adorable. His grin had bent slightly facing the floor and any trace of nonchalant now nonexistent. Frisk shifted foot to foot as she decided her options, sure what she was going to do was mean but she had been genuinely worried; and besides she was reminded of the thousands of pranks he pulled on her. Revenge would be taken.

 

Forcing the grin on her lps down she showed him the underside of the cookie, its bottom a dark brown, borderline black even, his lights fizzed out before snatching her desert from her fingertips. Twisting it every which way he moved on to examine the rest of the batch to find the others had suffered the same fate. 

 

Digging up as many lessons as she could from her time with Mettaton she draped a hand across her throat - oh yes, she was going to milk the shit out of this performance,”ngh. Sans did you screw the batch up? I mean those are  _ really burnt _ not like, over done, but, like rubber. Are you perhaps losing your edge? That’s a shame. The cooking king finally losing his throne… Tsk Tsk Tsk.”

 

Clicking her tongue playfully she nearly lost it when he froze - his back straight and hands tightening around the sweet making it crumble before her eyes,” t a k e  t h a t  b a c k.”

 

“Sans. Babe, darlin’, cherry pie - you can’t fix something this burnt with your scary ‘bad time’ voice. Oh man I have to tell mom, she’d lose her cool.” Sliding against the cool counter top she hefted herself up, the chilled edge biting through her thick shorts and padded stockings, her sock clad feet swung idly, despite the recent growth spurt it appeared that she still wasn’t tall enough to reach the ground.

 

When she hadn’t heard a reply she swung her head to check on the frozen skeleton - he now flittered about in the small space; his hands clasped around a whisk as he pulled ingredients back from their places,” yeah - no. just gimme sec, i’ll make another batch for ya’ princess.” 

 

Huffing at his sarcasm she looked down at her fingers. Huh. She hadn’t popped them in a while - it would  _ be a shame if she were to _ \- a loud  **pop** echoed through the quiet room as she peeked up under her lashes to observe his movements. 

 

Slight rattling could be heard as shivers plagued his body, Sans had once confided to her that the action both attracted and slightly creeped him out, still, with a resounding determination he carried on scooping out the raw dough and chunking it on the pam sprayed pan. Nimble fingers grabbed a few chocolate chips and sprinkled the bits frantically. His brow bones furrowed in concentration and his free phalanges tapped against the stove top. 

 

Two slow minutes later the timer buzzed and he placed the pan onto the rack. Slamming the door shut he spun on his heel and marched over. His slightly sticky hands held onto her wrists and his head met the crease of her shoulder. Squirming in his hold the sweet smell of cookies flooded her nose and made her mouth water. She loved the taste of raw cookie dough - Toriel had pitched a fit the first time she had tried to consume it and they both forbid her any. True torture indeed. 

 

With his skull buried into the folds of her sweater and both hands entangled she would have to give up on escape - for now.

 

“Hehe Sannns get off yer’ heavy. And besides you don’t want to burn another batch of cookies do you?” With a reluctant sign the weight disappeared and left an empty sensation that tingled the skin on her hands and wrists. 

 

“ sometimes I think ya’ plan on killin’ me darlin’.” ( **1)** Deep baritone sunk deep into her bones making pleasant shivers trace up and down her spine. His voice had always taken a strange effect on her soul, it ignited an inexhaustible flame in her belly yet made her feel safe. Granted, she probably wasn’t the only one, many people had often chattered about him having an amazing voice but she liked to think that she was the only one who truly heard it. She didn’t focus on the voice itself but rather the emotion behind the voice. Only she, and Papyrus but he didn’t count he was amazing at everything, could decipher every tone - he was a master at hiding how he felt so not many knew how he really reacted. But she did. 

 

“Don’t joke like that, if you died who would make me cookies?” She joined in merrily as he rolled his eye lights. Grunting out a reply he turned back to the stove and bent down checking the edges, pulling on oven mitts he locked eyes and grinned, opening the door a blast of heat followed warming her legs and making a content hum leave her throat. The steaming pan was placed next to her thigh as hands trapped her legs on both sides of the counter top. The distal tips pressed into her skin as he motioned toward the sweets,” i think i got it right. wanna test ‘em for me sweetheart?”

 

Eagerly scooping up the still steaming cookie, via spatula of course - she wasn’t in the mood for burns after all, his magic had been incorporated with any food that he made as most monsters did so cookies came out ready without having to wait an annoyingly long time for the food to settle. Biting down she hummed in delight, The cookies were perfect, too perfect, they were her kind of perfect. Slightly under done and gooey in the middle. Feeling a tickle rise up from her rib cage she laughed and unfortunately spit out a wad of cookie onto the counter, hands caressed her back as she was forced to look into the eyes of her partner.

 

“babe?”

 

Beating her fist on the counter she brought her free hand up to hold her chest,” Sah.. sanns! You did it again!” Picking up another cookie she shoved it in his gaping jaw.  His sockets screwed shut taking a few seconds to spare his ghostly tongue from the insufferable heat. A tick passed before a growl bubbled out of his ribcage,”asgore be damned!” his voice howled as he recoiled and stomped out of the room.

 

Heaving out a breath that intermingled with her laughter she swung herself off the counter,”Sans! Come back here! Don’t be such a baby!” Placing on hand on her chest and the other on her knee to hold her steady she could just barely hear his mumbles from the next room. 

 

One scream in particular caught her attention,”sweet fuck! oh goddamnit!” releasing her hand she finally fell on the floor tears streaming down her face as a loud ‘Snrk!’ flew from her covered mouth. After several wheezing attempts they pushed their hands on the floor and wobbly made themselves chase after their moody boyfriend.

 

His arms sat crossed over his chest on the couch as he rubbed at his bruised eye sockets. Making her way over she rubbed her hand over his skull,”It’s not the end of the world, you’re just tired - you’ll be back to challenging mom for the baking wand- thing in no time.”

 

“it’s a whisk, frisk.” He protested as he leaned into her hand. His arms flew to her waist and hoisted her onto the sofa next to him. Any whines that bubbled from her throat died as he slid down to use her lap as a pillow,”You’re a baby sans.”

 

A single socket opened to reveal a heart shaped pupil,“your baby?” He asked softly as he tangled on hand into the cloth of her sweater.

 

“Yeah, my big, skeletal man baby.”

 

Frisk felt a harsh poke in her side before she finally relented and let restless fingers comb over his skull, down his vertebrae to the end of his spine, and then she’d repeat. She was at peace with the bland cycle.

* * *

 

**_(???? )_ ** **_BAD_ ** **_run_ **

_ It was cold. Damp. Chilled liquid ran down her sides and formed a puddle at her feet. A burning fire ripped through her scalp, a hand holding her hair - not there anymore. Dark, it was dark she was blind? No,  _ **_blind_ ** _ folded. Wrist bound. Copper danced on her tongue, her mouth numbed but feeling empty. Using her tongue she explored, missing two teeth. When?  _

 

_                                                                                                 HandsHandsHandsHandsHandsHandsHandsHands _

 

_    Beware _

_               The _

_                      Man _

_                               Who _

_                                          Speaks _

**** _in_

**_H a n d s_ **

 

_ …. _  
  


_                                 G̶̠̥̹͍̹̫̘̻͡A̴̶͈̹͍̺͢S̷̴͎̜̻̘̘͇͍̝̲̪͇̱͓͕͢T̢̮̯̳̤̩̥̻͉͜͜E͏̨͍̩̝̤͎̟R̸̨҉͓͚̼̪̠̳̫̫͉̤̱̮ ̷̧͖͉̰͓͈̼̞̻̻Ģ̷͖͍̻̮͓̹̠̳͎̥̳͈̪̲̞̯̯͟͝͠A̶͙̺̩̭͚̤̗̫̳̰̳̮̳͍̭̟͘͜S̸̶̻̰̗͔̬͜T̷͎̗̯̥̼̖͈̘͍̣͓̭̠͘͜E̶̘̬̠̘̟̯̜̰̗̭̜̥̱̙̯̪̕͘͡ͅŖ̶̠̞̦͎͢ ̻͎̭̞̗̦̟̦̗͈͎̮̲̘͘͟G̷̨̯̩͙̫̞̟͔̺̰̱͢A̸̴̶̡͈̗̲̱Ş̶̲͚̬͔̘̺̝̥̜̬͔̘̣̩͇̭͕̥̕͞Ţ̷̹̹͍̣͈̰̳̞͚̪̠̹̮̜̤̫̜͘͢E̡͙̖̣̺͉͞R̶̷̡̼̟̥͎͉̻̞̻̜̫͉͉͢͜ ҉̷̵̢̭̭͓͖̤̹͇̫̮̱̳̪̼̻G̴̡̠͉͕͉̱͜͞ ͚͔̜̱͢͞͡A̛̟̭̳͙̗͓̳͇͖̠͖̦͇͙ ̨̜̝͓̲̬̼S͏͕͈͕̜̻̭͈̱̳̹̠̤̹̤̱͙͖͢ͅ ̼̼̠̻̩̫̭̼̱̗̞̻̩͇̻̜̕͟T̵̢̮̺̘͇͖͢ ̴̺͇͚̮̤̭͓̳̬͈̖̟͉̩͕͙͞ͅͅE̶̟͚̺̰͝ ̨̝̤̬̩̖̹̬̲̼̦̘̜̮̞̹R͕̲̝̤̩̥̰̘̕̕ ҉̴̨̣̤͎̜̝̰̙͘̕ _

_                                                G̴̨̞͓͖͙̰͈̰͓̺̬͉̖̘̥͉̃ͪ̈́̀̒̐̉Â̵̡ͧ̏́̾̽͊̕҉̼͕̬͙͍͟S̮̘̳͚̦͕̠͇̖̱͈͍͓̭̭̜͎ͥ̋ͧ̂ͯͤ̃̾͛̆͐ͬ̔̈́͆͒̽͐͢ͅTͣ́́̍̉ͦͤ̍̉̔̾̾͗̅̓ͧ͐̓ͣ͏҉̛̖͇͕̝̼̹̘̕͘Eͨͧ̓̾̅ͥ̈͒̀͒ͯ̕҉̛̯͇̜͓͔̘̺̠̦̤̫R̃̉̄̔͑͆͌̒͒ͭ̐̋̒̍̓ͤ͗͏͕͕̦̼͎̺̼̬̳͔̰̠̖͜ ̇̉̋͊́͌͏̸̷̡̨̮̱͈̟̠̭̥͎̺̙ͅG̶̤̦̼͉ͯͥ͂̇̍ͪͫ̄̒̚̚͘̕͠͝A͋̓ͨͦ̈͛ͨ͋ͯ̓ͧ̍́ͣ̕҉̶̴̥̗̥̰̲̬͙̩̟ͅS̵̵̶͎̪̲͎͇͐̄̃̈̿ͪ͌̓̄̃͆ͬͥ̚T̶͚͚̭͓̹̻̲̘̲͚͎̲͎̘̳̽͌̌ͤ͋͡ͅȨ̣̘̦͎̱͕̼ͩͣ̊ͧ̃͊̅ͤ͗̂͊̓̀̏̀͘͞͝Rͮ̋ͫ͑̆ͣ͐ͦͧͭ̐̚͠͏̢͏̢͍̣͍̬̬̩̺̝͉̦̜ ̧̢͈̟̠̣̻ͭ͋̈́ͧ̒͐̃͌ͪ͊̀ͤͨ̅ͨ͗̚͢͝G̸̨̡̛͎̖͎͈̥͎͎̣̩̬͓̩͖̥͇̈́̃ͬ̈́͢ͅͅͅA̢̫̩̤̻̬̰͇̜̹̯͓̙̦̼̙̼̫ͪ̌ͭ͟Sͬ̔͗̋͌̀͑͝҉͓͓͍͚̣̹̗̝̣̺̮̣̱T̶̨̜̝̳̟̪̪̣̮͈̙͚̭̍͛ͧ̋̎̊͐ͬ̒̅͂͂͊͠ͅE̝̟͚͉ͤ̓ͩ͊̀ͣͪ̔͐ͨ̔ͣ̋ͨ̋͟͢͢R̭̗̭̖͖̫̩̍̾ͧ̓̒ͫͪͭ̇͘ ̴̧͚̼̭͉̬͔̝͎̭̜̲̺̝͚̖̦̉̓͗͌̾ͅͅĢ̵͉̼̘̼̺̫͉̫̦̟̬̯̖̭͙̹̖̟́̄̊̑͑̆̒͆ͨ̓̅͊ͯ̅̄̒̕͞ ͖̲̖̮̯̫͇͈̯͂ͯ̄̅ͬ͂ͪͫ̽̇̽ͮ̔ͮ̃͟A̦͙͖̻̗̞̩̭̲̠̟͆͐̾ͨ̊̈ͧ̈́͋ͨ͑͟͠ ̷̛̛͚̻̪̳̝̟̣͙̪̟̣̜̙͈͈̱̜̀ͦ̌͌͐͊͗͌̋̉ͯ͒ͭͣ̇̃͆ͦͬ͢ͅȘ̴̶̛̫͖͓ͣͤ̍͋̽͑̓ͬ̍̇̐̄͛ͧ̓̽ ̞̱̣̜̤̬͕ͬ̇̓̃͒͢ͅŢ͍̣͉̞͎͕̫̯̭͔̤̻̰̗̠ͧͣ̅ͪ̔̂̂͘ͅ ̵̡̡͔͖̼̻͎͚̟̗͖͚͓̺̖͒͐̓̋̔̑ͭ͐̑ͬ̄ͮ̾͐͘͟ͅE͔͕̖͍̮̗̺͙̗͈̾ͣ̄ͮ͡͠ ̏ͩͨͣͦ̍ͯ͑̓̆́̾̊̐͌҉̳̰͍͓̟̖̱R̡̛̩̻̫̼͖͙̯͎̫͖̾͒̉ͩͬ̇͜͠͞ ̷̸̨̤̜̣͍̣̙̟̖ͦ̆̊͑ͪ͘ _

  
  


_ ̨̨̡̦͓̻͉͎̦̞̠͉̞̫͉̳ͣ̅͒͊͊̿̆̕ͅͅ                                                                                                                 B͒̀ͥ̀̒̈́̿͊̏ͭ͐̽ͪ̇̍̏ͤ̑ͨ͏͙͈̰̝̻̪̬̻̥Ȩ̥̼̤̫̣̲̻̹̫͚͓͚̠̗̪̈́̽͒̾̍̍ͦ̓ͫ̆͌̕͟W̧͎̻̳̳͔̤͚̠̼͕͓̹̫̘̃̑̚̕ͅͅA̶̡̻̣̭̖̟͉̟̳̳̤̬̖̘̹̦̟͉̹̔͊ͨ̓̅̔͆ͮͭ̉ͭͨ̈́̓ͨ̉̀ͅR̝̫̹̺̗̘͈̖͎̮̮̫̱̳ͩ͗͊͝E̴̷̝̼̗̩̗̮̝͖̩̱̞͍̱͙̭̟̬̘͆̉ͧ̽̍̆͆͌͋̈́̑͋͐͜͟ͅ ͋͑ͨ͐̾ͩ̏͊͌͒̓͐̊͛̓̽ͣ̓̚҉̛̬̗̝͉̞͚͙̥͍̫̖͖̪̺͝T̲̤͇͓̼̙̤͛̀ͦ̋͒̆̐̂͑ͥͫ̔ͮ͑̿̚̕͟͟͝ͅH̶̦̗͔̤͓̩̹̺̬̰ͤ͊ͨ̎͛ͭ̿̽͊̽̇̎͒̈ͦ̚͢͟͞ͅȨ̵̝̦͎̣͚͚̮̝̥͓̲̹͔͎͈̘̠̌̋̿̌̃͗͒͝ͅ ̢̛͎̪̤̙͇̩̰̱͖̙̎̒̓͐̈́ͫ͒͑ͪ̿̓ͩͤ̚͡Ṁͥͨ́̅͗ͬͦ̽͋ͣ̈́҉͎̗̘̼͍͉̼͔͔̩̩̯̤̘̯̙͟͟A̿ͭͤ̇̈͞͏̧̤͕̪̰̭͉͔̪͇͜N̴̶̫̭̮̗̹͍̺̯̜̞̬̟ͨ̽̓̊̅͆ͦͦ̏ͤ̔̓̅ ͎͇̠̤͙͙̗̮͍̥̟͎̽͑̂ͫ̾͂̉̒͆̅̇̓͐̂͑̍̌̆͞͞ͅW̷̡̥̰͙̣͕̗̹̲͔͙̬̞̻̝͔̬̘͕ͬ̓͂̎͛̑ͬ͑͛̑̎̎̚Ȟ̡ͨ̇̍̓ͦ̿͂̓ͯ̋̂̈ͯͯ̈́͒ͥ̚҉̵̡̤̣̩͖͖̳͔̲̥̜͢ͅO̧̟͍̪̭̤̭̱͈̘̪̘͓̗̳͓͚͓͐͐͑ͫ̔ͨ̈ͪ̂̽ͩ͌̄ͮ͊ͤ̍̇͜ͅ ̢̡̙̯͓̼̣͐ͥͨ̎̊̐̓͒̿̕S̴̨͍͖̹̗̰̭͔͉̗̠͌̽ͧ̐͆͞͞Pͮ̽͐̌̄̓ͦ͋̒ͨ̅ͭ̍̄͒ͧ͒͋̄͏̶͇̫̼̖̪̣̙̤̰͈̘͝ͅE̛͈̳̞͈̼̭ͥͬ͂̐ͣͦ͊̍̏͌ͩ̈́̑͆̓͝͝Ą͓̯̜͉̥̗̦̞̆̄̓̈̽͟K͓͓̺̭̯̟͇̰͙͙͙̦͉̤̹̭͔ͥ̀͒͋̃̍͢͜Š̸͚̬̜̫̒̔̌̄̈͗̅͘͠ ̜͖̯͚̋̅̀̏̅͌̾̿́̅̐̄̏̚͞I̴̫̲̞̰͕̮̜̻̤͛ͯ̑̎͆͘͝ͅÑ̸̢̦̲͍͍̫̽̃̎̋̂̉ͫ͊ͨ̓̀ͮ͢͜͠ ̶̪̼͓̭͓̪̺̯̬̥͈̞̫̭̘̯̖͓ͥͫ̉ͫ̈ͬ̄̽͗͛͝ͅḨ̷̸̲͎̘̜͙͖̤͙̞̖͓̼ͣ͊͆̃ͣ̄͛́̾̓̑ͤ̍Ḁ̰̹̙̹͕̭̱̼̭̪̩̭̞͈̠̼͖̈̽̎ͦ̆̓ͯ͋̆ͩ̃ͮͦͥ̎ͦͦ̕͟͢͞N̵̡̊͂̏̆͑͐͛̇ͬ̄͡҉̠͚͓͈̝͕͕̬̥̱͔̭̰Ď̵͔̫̪͈̞̤̲̱̬͖̓͋ͮ͛̉ͩ̌̇́ͨͪͨ̚̚͜ͅS̵̛̛̤͍͕̯̲̮̲͓̞̗͕̳̣͕ͦ̔ͤ͐̎ͦͅ _

_  ̨̨̙̞̻̬͚͈͉̬̱̬̞̱̩͓͓̇̍̑ͮ̒̓̒ͤ͋ͯ̅̌͗ͥ͟    _

  
  
  
  
  


_ ̖̪̪͚̖̖̲͎͔̭̺͎̦̞̯̙̞͔̪ _

   
  
  
  
  


….

…….

…….

_ It was quiet. _

  
  


_                                                         Who was she? Who knows.  _ **_He knows_ ** _. Who’s he? _

  
  


**_Him._ **

  
  
  
  


_ ͚̻̬͖̪͍̦̱͔̳̯͢ B̶̸̡̬̜̹͈E̴̸̷̜̗̲̪̭͟ͅW̶̦̬̩̝͖̹̙͎̣̭̲̰̻̯̮͜Ą̶̴̸̵͖͖͚̱͔̫̝̟͎̠͓̦̗̖ͅṞ̵̷̥̗̥̯̖͙͇̫͖͓̮̣̫̤̬͝E̸̩̮̺̳̗͉͉̖̬͡ ̴̵͉̱̗͔̦̱̯͍ͅͅŢ̴̸̖͇̫̫̤̙͚̦̯͔̣̙͇̦̙̳̙͎̜̕H̡̙̦͖̠̫̰͈̦̩͜ͅẸ̢̲͖̦͍̮̗͎͎̫̟̞͢ ̸̢̨͓͖͉͕̖͙M̵̧͎̗̲̗͍̘̫̪̘̫̤̳͈̙̗̝̰͢͢A̷̶҉̪̯̟̳N̷̠̜̹͚͘͝ ̧̮̯͍̥͍͇͇̠͞W̶̢̗̮͖̫̹̭̙̣̙̤̲̕H̸̷̵̗̘̻͉̖͖͍̹͜O̷͏̧̯̣̟̹̮͚̙̤̤̮̼͍ͅ ̨͜͞҉̤̣͓̼͖͍͓̱̳̻̮̰̭̬ͅS̴̵͏͔͖̫̱͕̫͉͖̤P̴̹̳̥̦̠̜̼͎̯̰͕̘̼͢͝Ę̷̢͓͔͙̪̜̱̫̞͓̻̙͚͚A̶͍̥̝͘K͘͠͠͏̪͔̻̻͇̭̩̫̫̗̯̙̰̯͔͙͘S̴̤̖̪̹̺̯̖͙̯͈̦̜̳̜̮̭̹̘̺͝͞ ̧̳̤̠̙͞I̸̵͈̹̙͓͢N͟͏͢͏̶̻̦͈̣̤̤͓̣͖̠ͅͅ ̡̪͚̦͈͉͔̱̗͓̝̫̱̘͠ͅH̷̛͖͓͍̻͓͈͇̹͈̦̰͟͠ͅA̸̶̶̪̤̤͈͉̹̘̦̟̼̟̬̲̲̠̕ͅN̕͝͏̯̫͎̱̯̤̥̪̦̫̤̪̰̱̹͍̫͇͟D̵̶̡̩̹͉͟͝S̴̯̦̻͙͚̤̮̞̬͚̪̟̞̘͘͝ _

**h    e   i    s     h      e      r         e**  
  


* * *

 

_ 24th repeat :  _ Dust coated the air - but it was not her who caused it this time. There was no EXP to be gained here. She moved on.

 

.

 

_ 27th repeat  _ : She fell. But no one came. Where had they all gone?

 

.

 

_ 29 _ th : She was lonely. The underground was completely empty even after five resets. Had her file corrupted?

* * *

 

_ 30th.31th. 32th….56th….64th….  _

* * *

 

Frisk lost track of how long she had spent in the silence. She’d lived four centuries in isolation. The resets wouldn’t bring them back.  _ 65th. 66th. _

 

Suicide would not free her from the binds of time. 

* * *

 

... **_67th_ **

 

She’d found him. Judgement hall. Always there watching. Judging. Her magic sensitive eyes caught sight of the amount of rips and tears that had been gouged in the fabric of space time.  _ Careless. _ It wa comforting to see him - alive, undusted,  _ there _ . It was him - but it wasn’t. Dripping from his sockets was liquid void. The tar like goop that refused to let go of its prey. His normal pinpricks were replaced with emptiness. His singular pupil danced in his left eye - normal cyan filled with a determined red. He was the cause of the dust. 

 

He had met Gaster. 

**_68th_ **

* * *

                                          ** _Get_ _back to reality frisk,_** Chara's whispers danced in her mind as the ghost let the memories of the past twelve hours flood into her mind.

 

Papyrus still hadn’t left. The earlier shock convincing him to spend the night. As soon as night fell Sans had left, only to return in the break of dawn. Clinging to him was the scent of fizzled and depressed magic…. The trace of smoke not as strongly there as before but still noticeable. 

  
But for now - she... just wanted rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -(1) this was at a point where genocide never occurred so they joked about ‘Killing’ without a big “NO” and ptsd bullshit happening


End file.
